Si no te tengo
by triznia
Summary: Como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo, como alejarme de ti si estás tan lejos —Ricardo Arjona. Harry y Draco son ya adultos, en comenzando la cuarentena. La gran amistad entre sus hijos (Scorpius y Albus) les pone en un lugar comprometido: demasiados sentimientos olvidados y oprimidos. El destino parece empeñado en que la historia se repita, esta vez entre James y Scorpius.
1. Posdata

Draco Malfoy se masajeaba las sienes junto a una botella de Whiskey de Fuego. Tanto la botella, como los codos del rubio como una pira de papeles se encontraban encima de una mesa de madera oscura, cara y perfectamente barnizada. Una pluma se deslizaba sobre el papel, mágicamente, estampando su firma en los documentos que lo requisaban, agregando la fecha y su nombre a otros, etc. Su mente estaba lejos de allí.

Se restregó los ojos aun con gesto molesto, un par de cabellos rubios cayeron sobre su rostro y los apartó con delicadeza, o simplemente con lentitud. Notó un par de arrugas que ya empezaban a acentuarse sobre las cejas, producto de pasarse media vida enfurruñado. Al final su madre tenía razón «iDraco deja el puchero, te saldrán arrugas/I».

Arrugas con cuarenta y dos años. Maravilloso. Bueno, se las merecía. Y tampoco le quedaban tan mal. Su rostro de crío había durado más de lo deseado, pero los sucesos de su juventud le habían dotado de un semblante serio y casi duro. Finalmente la edad le había mercado más el mentón y la mirada, aportando a su atractivo un toque más viril. Se parecía a su padre, por lo que intentaba que su aspecto los diferenciara bastante: el pelo no lo tenía corto exactamente, pero había decidido eliminar la coleta-aristocrática de su estilo; podía fijarlo para que quedara formalmente recogido (como en sus primeros años en Hogwarts) o dejarlo caer y que perfilaran sus ya de por sí pronunciados pómulos. Vestía elegante, el trabajo se lo pedía, pero sin demasiada parafernalia o "accesorios", y aun menos pieles.

Pero todo aquello no era lo que le preocupaba (aunque sí se sentía bastante estúpido por estar pensando en su aspecto en aquel crucial —y posiblemente catastrófico— momento), sino su hijo Scorpius. Aun tenía delante la carta que le había llevado la lechuza hacía más de media hora. Tras contarle lo sucedido en el último partido de Quidditch, un problema que tenía con un ejercicio sobre Nottium Argentum y varias cosas más, había decidido dejar lo más importante para la posdata:

« _…_

 _PD. Casi se me olvida. Como me dijiste que los abuelos vendrían en Navidad y la iLa nuit de Noël/i la pasaríamos los tres solos he decidido invitar a los Potter. Albus me ha confirmado que vendrán los cinco. Espero que no os importe._

 _PD2 Lily no come carne._

 _En un par de días ya estoy en casa,_

 _Scor_ »

La leyó de nuevo y la dejó caer sobre la mesa. i _Maravilloso, sin duda alguna. Maravilloso_./i Que su hijo y Albus Potter se hubieran convertido en mejores amigos había sido toda una sorpresa, aunque sin duda era algo bueno. Por mucho que ambos críos estuvieran en Slytherin nadie dudaba de sus pensamientos promuggles o de su simpatía. Pese al parecido físico y su apellido-condena (Malfoy) Scorpius se había ganado pronto el corazón del Castillo y del Mundo Mágico. Y gran parte era gracias a Albus Severus Potter.

Así que ese no era el problema.

El elefante de la habitación era reunir a sus padres y llevaban siete años evitándose con amabilidad. Albus había dormido más de una vez en la casa de los Malfoy, en el viñedo y en el chalet junto al mar (ambos en Normandía). Era un joven brillante, astuto y bien educado; el parecido físico era lo que más había heredado de su padre. Curiosamente la mirada le recordaba a Snape: como si supiera mucho más de lo que contara. Aquello era un pensamiento agridulce: eran los ojos de Harry (y por lo tanto de Lily) con la mirada de Snape. Juntos, al fin, de una extraña forma. Lily Luna Potter también les acompañó un fin de semana en la costa. Era revoltosa y adorable, la niña que se arrepentía de no haber tenido.

Así que el problema eran sus padres.

Ginevra Weas…Potter. No, siempre sería una Weasley. Y como tal la mujer le odiaba a muerte: primero porque nunca se llevaron bien, segundo porque Ron sin duda había dedicado media adolescencia a planear su muerte y tortura con ayuda de sus hermanos, tercero: por Fred. Draco había renunciado a los Mortífagos y hasta ayudado a Potter, aunque tarde; y después de aquello se alejó de los ideales puristas todo lo que pudo. Pero para los Weasley siempre sería un Mortífago, como los que mataron a su hijo/hermano Fred.

Un picor le atravesó el antebrazo izquierdo. Era puramente psicológico, lo tenía asumido; pero aun así se desabrochó la manga y dejó la Marca Tenebrosa al desnudo. Ya no tenía la misma intensidad, pero allí estaba, acusatoria. Había sido un mortífago, no podía evitar que le odiaran, no tenía derecho a culparlos.

Y luego, claro, estaba Harry. Archienemigos cuando el juego aun era divertido, cosa de niños; rivales e iguales, años más tarde. Aliados forzados. Ahora, casi desconocidos. Saludos sin tocarse, secos, absurdos, cuando iba a recoger a Scor de casa de los Potter o viceversa; palabras vacías y charlas banales cuando coincidían, antes de buscar instintivamente esquinas opuestas de la habitación. Era una actitud estúpida, casi infantil. Pero ninguno de ellos podía evitarlo.

Quizás Draco y Harry deberían haber aprovechado la amistad de sus hijos para enterrar el hacha de guerra y convertirse en amigos. Habían madurado de tal manera que podrían conectar, llevar a los críos a viajes y comer juntos algunos fines de semana. Habría sido bonito, podría haber limpiado su propio nombre.

Draco se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y guardó la botella (sin abrir, llevaba sobrio casi diez años, pero le ayudaba situarla cerca en los momentos de estrés). La pluma llevaba ya varios minutos sin moverse, levitando suavemente sobre la mesa. La luz entraba anaranjada por la ventana, bañando su oscuro despacho de colores cálidos. Tendría que ir recogiendo para volver a casa. Pero no podía.

No cuando había abierto la peligrosa caja de los recuerdos de Harry Potter. Sí, deberían haber olvidado el pasado y empezado una amistad adulta y franca, pero no era posible. No para ellos. Habían pasado ya veinte años y Draco aun recordaba el sabor de los labios del maldito Harry Potter.


	2. La chica adecuada

Scorpius guardaba en su baúl apenas un par de libros, algo de ropa y varias cartas para añadir a su colección particular. No necesitaba llevarse gran cosa puesto su casa estaba llena de todo aquello que necesitase.

Albus, en cambio, parecía estar empacando para irse varios meses. Le lanzó un jersey que encontró entre sus cosas (y que le había prestado varias semanas atrás) con poca delicadeza. Aterrizó en la cabeza del moreno. No pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—No van a robarte nada, ¿sabes?—añadió tumbándose en la cama de su compañero en el único hueco sin trastos que quedaba.

—Cosa que me deje aquí, cosa que mi madre querrá que me ponga, te lo aseguro.

—Albus Severus Potter, tienes diecisiete años. Es hora de que dejes de vestirte como le gusta tu madre.

Hizo ademán de ir a desordenarle el pelo pero Albus hizo uno de sus amagos de debería-estar-en-elquipo-de-Quidditch y Scorpius acabó en el suelo. Maldito Potter, si estuviera en el equipo ganarían la Copa de Quidditch seguro; pero no, tenía que alejarse lo posible de la imagen de su hermano y la i _leyenda_ /i de su padre. A Scor no le importaba en absoluto, aunque él era mejor como cazador y no había tenido que comprar su puesto sobornando con escobas nuevas.

—Llévate algo pijo para cuando vengas a mi casa. _La inuit de Noël/i_ se celebra de etiqueta en la familia Malfoy—comentó poniéndose en pie con un gesto falsamente altanero.

Albus se encogió de hombros y continuó metiendo cosas en el baúl que sin duda alguna debía tener un hechizo agrandador.

—¿Te ha contestado ya tu padre, Scor?—preguntó entonces el moreno.

—No, pero no te preocupes. Me encargué de ponerle en tal aprieto que no pudiera negarse.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron con cierta malicia y mucha complicidad. Albus había invitado a su familia por carta, diciendo que Lily y él ya habían aceptado por toda la familia; Scorpius se lo había comunicado a su padre cuando los Potter habían dado el "sí" definitivo. La idea había sido obra de la pequeña Lily para sorpresa de los dos Slytherins: quizás fuera verdad que las mejores mentes pertenecen siempre a Ravenclaw.

Albus le había dicho que su hermana quería ver su viñedo, pero Scor sabía la verdad: Lily llevaba ya años suspirando por él. Todo había empezado como un amorío de niña pequeña, pero entrar en la adolescencia simplemente le había dado alas. A Scor le gustaba regalarle palabras bonitas y hasta algún pequeño coqueteo porque se le iluminaba la mirada, pero tampoco quería hacerle ilusiones: era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, nada más.

Scorpius recordó entonces que no había guardado en su baúl aquel pequeño cofre de trofeos que llevaba siempre a dónde durmiera (por miedo a perderlo). La caja era un herencia de los Malfoy, con la gran M y todo parafernalia mellada por el tiempo. Tenía el interior de terciopelo negro y Scorpius se había dedicado a llenarla de tonterías (importantes) desde los tres años de edad. No era mayor que un libro de bolsillo, así que había tenido que ir seleccionando con cuidado los objetos que merecían realmente estar allí dentro.

Albus era uno de los pocos que conocían aquel pequeño secreto y el resto de sus compañeros estaban ya en el Gran Comedor (Potter era odiosamente meticuloso y lento), así que no le importó sacarlo de su escondite y abrirlo. Allí estaba la primera notita que Albus le había pasado, en su primer año en el castillo; un pequeño frasco de cristal con arena de la playa de Normandía, almejas, un par de hojas secas de olivo, una perla del collar de su madre que rompió con nueve años, astillas de la primera varita que destrozó en su tercer año y un diente. Claro que el diente no era suyo, pero esa historia era privada y ni Albus había conseguido que se la contara.

Cerró el pequeño cofre y lo metió con cuidado en el lío desorganizado que era su baúl. Lo cerró con un movimiento de varita que lo sellaba mágicamente para que no se abriera ni por accidente (en su segundo viaje en tren a Hogwarts se había abierto por unos baches y terminó con su ropa por todo el suelo y un buen chichón en la cabeza producido por el libro de herbología).

—¿Qué crees que pasará?—preguntó entonces Albus, que le miraba con su expresión de "voy extremadamente en serio, Scor". Sabía a qué se refería.

—Pues o bien terminan en un duelo o lo superan y nosotros nos vemos más a menudo en vacaciones.

Albus asintió solemnemente. A veces se preguntaba cómo había salido Albus así teniendo un hermano tan sinvergüenza y una hermana con la energía de una supernova. Quizás ese fuera el por qué. Obviando los rasgos físicos, Albus parecía el hijo de los calmados y sofisticados Malfoy; y Scor el torbellino bromista y astuto de los Potter. A veces se preguntaba si su padre querría que fuera como Albus: sacando notas increíbles, con el futuro decidió, metas ambiciosas y su mirada de "casi soy un adulto responsable".

—Mi padre nunca habla mal del tuyo. Dice que al final supo donde debía estar. Mi madre me preocupa un poco más—añadió con un atisbo de sonrisa. Ah, ahí estaba, su amigo Albus, bajo toda la ceremonia y la pompa.

—Bueno, mi padre no habla de la Segunda Guerra Mágica en absoluto. Pero ya estoy harto de que cada vez que los juntamos en la misma habitación pongan cara de estar chupando un limón y busquen esquinas enfrentadas. Si se tienen que gritar que se griten, se lancen un par de Desmaius y luego vuelvan a la mesa a comer como adultos que son.

Albus le sonrió con cariño. Esa era SU mirada de cariño, la de "Scor-ya-te-has-pasado-pero-te-quiero-igual" o la de "por-cosas-como-estas-somos-mejores-amigos". El pequeño Malfoy era siempre el que abría su enorme bocaza y decía lo que tenía que decirse; y Albus le respaldaba, con una actitud más pragmática.

Scor se colocó el cabello tras las orejas, que se le había escapado al enfatizar, quizás demasiado, aquella frase. Sus padres no paraban de repetirle que lo llevaba demasiado largo, pero a él le gustaba. Justo por debajo de las orejas, liso y lacio, brillante como oro pálido, como la luz de las estrellas. Se parecía bastante a su padre, pero había sacado los ojos estilizados de su madre y el cuerpo más ancho de los varones Greengrass. Así que era puro atractivo Malfoy (pálido, esbelto, filado) junto con un toque menos larguirucho y ojos que incitaban al pecado. Era todo un conquistador y podía pecar de vanidoso varias veces al día (era el único de la habitación que tenía un espejo). Estaba pensando en perforarse una oreja, pero no quería matar de un infarto a sus abuelos.

—Ya está—afirmó con una sonrisa de suficiencia el mediano de los Potter. Su baúl era una oda a la perfección. Scor hubiera jurado que además lo había ordenado por colores. Daba gusto mirarlo y al mismo tiempo provocaba un deseo de destrucción absoluto: quería desordenarlo, su parte más animal se lo pedía.

—Maravilloso, Potter, veo un futuro dorado como mejor acomodadador de baúles del País. Las chicas harán colas de cinco días para que les metas mano… a sus valijas.

Albus le levantó una ceja. Le odiaba mucho por poder hacer eso, además con tanta expresividad y casi estilo. Lo más cerca que quedaba él era parecer un borracho o que un hechizo le hubiera dejado media cara deformada.

—Es culpa de tu padre, te gafó con los nombres—añadió Scor con una amplia sonrisa.

Su amigo le lanzó su almohada con un rápido movimiento de varita. Pero Scor tenía razón. Albus Dumbeldore había sido soltero toda la vida, y Severus Snape estuvo enamorado de la misma mujer sin ser correspondido. Triste futuro le esperaba. Aunque en el caso de Albus Severus Potter era falta de ganas. No las tenía tan locas como Scor, pero su personalidad callada y misteriosa atraía a una buena colección de chicas interesantes (y su apellido atraía al resto).

—El que no le pida citas a cada falda que veo no implica que vaya a morir sólo.

—El que no se lo pidas a una sola, sí.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme sobre si le gusto o no tal chica.

—No te pido que te cases con ella, pero una noche de revolcones y besos te vendría muy bien para el estrés.

Sin duda alguna tenían opiniones muy diferentes sobre cómo encarar el último año en la Escuela. Albus quería salir con las mejores notas nunca vistas, quería poder conseguir el trabajo que quisiera por métodos propios: no por ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter. Scorpius quería pasárselo bien antes de ser esclavo del trabajo y el dinero, y dado que era su último año podía ligar con tantas mujeres como quisiera: no tendría que verlas a diario durante años venideros.

—Cuando sea la chica adecuada, lo sabré. Hasta entonces tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—i _La chica adecuada_ /i. Vas a romper la tradición familiar si no la encuentras en Hogwarts.

—Y tú vas a romperle el corazón a tantas chicas decentes que en un par de años no te darán ni la hora.

i _Auch_ /i. Esa había sido buena. Le devolvió un movimiento de cabeza muy digno como muestra de derrota. Tampoco le importaba que las chicas terminaran cansándose de él. Cada día tenía más claro que no era a una de ellas a quién pertenecía su corazón.


	3. Lazo de pajarita

Harry Potter llevaba quince minutos intentando hacerse un nudo de pajarita con sus propias manos. El hechizo siempre se la dejaba demasiado prieta y con un aspecto plástico muy falso. Su condición de Elegido y Salvador del Mundo Mágico le había valido invitaciones a fiestas y ceremonias para toda una vida. Sabía hacer aquel lazo a la perfección (las corbatas le hacían parecer bajito y sin cuello), pero era incapaz de concentrarse.

Se miraba en el espejo intentando llenarse de valor. Era una cena, una maldita y simple cena. Nada más. Seguro que los Malfoy tenían una larguísima mesa en el comedor y podría sentarse a cinco metros de Draco. Un apretón de manos al llegar, palabras amables, intercambio de historias del trabajo, no rozar temas peliagudos y a la cama pronto con la excusa de tener que preparar la comida de Navidad. Sencillo. Había dado discursos casi multitudinarios, dirigía la oficina de Aurores, se había acostumbrado a los eventos en los que saludar a todos los invitados... aquello no era nada.

Volvió a estropear el lazo de la pajarita. Se la quitó con disgusto y la lanzó sobre la cama.

Observó su reflejo. Era extraño, porque pensar en Malfoy le hacía volver a sentirse un crío y el hombre que tenía ante él no lo aparentaba en absoluto. El entrenamiento como Auror le había dotado de hombros anchos y una musculatura plana aunque no marcada. Llevaba el pelo bastante corto (a cepillo), ya que era la única forma de mantenerlo ordenado. Hermione le había ayudado a poder cortarlo sin que le creciera cada mañana. Una barba cuidada, pero corta, acentuaba el gesto severo que necesitaba en su trabajo. Empezaba a quedar marcada por el blanco de canas rebeldes. La cicatriz seguía allí, con menor intensidad, pero ya no la escondía. Para el trabajo y algunos actos oficiales utilizaba lentillas muggles o un hechizo que habían descubierto (pero que él no conseguía que durara más de cinco horas); pero aquella noche decidió mantener las lentes redondas que siempre le habían caracterizado.

Llevaba una túnica de gala muy parecida a la que había lucido en el Baile de Navidad de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, aunque de colores tierra y granate. Siempre era buen momento de recordar los colores de su casa, aquel mejor que ningún otro.

Sin duda alguna los años le habían sentado muy bien.

Ginny entró entonces por la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba un vestido largo y con brillantes, de color azul turquesa, resaltando la palidez de su piel y el naranja de su cabello. Llevaba un recogido despeinado y maquillaje suave, no necesitaba más.

—¿Todavía no estás listo? Faltan menos de diez minutos para que se active el translador—no había reproche en sus palabras, sino sorpresa. Harry siempre era el primero en prepararse y esperaba a su familia sentado en su sillón leyendo el Profeta.

Harry recogió la pajarita y se la mostró con cara de derrota. Su mujer sonrió y se puso manos a la obra. Bajo aquella cercanía podía encontrar signos de edad en el rostro de la pequeña de los Weasley, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Su cuerpo había adquirido curvas tras los embarazos, pero se mantenía en forma. Aun entrenaba al Quidditch aunque se hubiera retirado. Nunca saldría del mundillo: tenía su propia escuela para niños y jóvenes, escribía artículos y comentaba partidos de invitada... Conforme sus hijos crecían cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa.

Pero no era únicamente por trabajo.

Harry conocía las infidelidades de su mujer (era el jefe de los Aurores por algo más que derrotar al Señor Tenebroso), pero nunca había dicho nada. No le culpaba. Siempre había sido una mujer hermosa y con alma de rompecorazones. Y él tampoco había sido un santo. Hacía ya años de aquello. ¿Veinte desde aquel último encuentro? ¿Tal vez más? Pero aun recordaba cada instante de aquel despropósito al que no quería ni llamar aventura. Fue un experimento, dos personas confundidas, nada más. ¿A quién intentaba convencer?

Ginny le besó entonces, tomando su mirada perdida por algo que no era. Se separó unos segundos después, llevándole de la mano al salón donde sus hijos ya esperaban impacientes. Albus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con un paquete perfectamente envuelto en sus manos; gesto serio, traje negro impoluto. Lily se había arreglado para la ocasión con un vestido plateado y vaporoso, el pelo con rizos y trenzas adornadas por flores de plata y maquillaje que le añadía años; incluso unas sandalias con tacón que la elevaban a la altura de Albus. Parecía una hermosa y etérea figura de cristal con el pelo de fuego. En cambio James, que trasteaba con gesto aburrido con el traslador (un pañuelo de seda verde), había decidido mostrar su desacuerdo con la visita vistiendo unos vaqueros ajustados, camisa blanca y corbata fina. Para completar el look unas deportivas "de vestir" y una chaqueta de cuero estilo aviador. Muggle de pies a cabeza, donde sabía había gastado más tiempo en lograr que su flequillo ondulado se convirtiera en una onda pseudotupé brillante y lisa. Un James Dean del siglo XXI. Había sacado la altura y cuerpo esbelto de los Weasley, aunque su pelo era de un castaño claro con reflejos naranjas bajo la luz solar.

—James, ¿la palabra "gala" te dice algo?  
—Papá si no me arreglo para asuntos oficiales, mucho menos para cenar con traidores.  
—James, cállate—espetó Albus con un tono cortés y cortante a partes iguales.  
—Ya estás defendiendo a tu novio—contestó el aludido poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
—¡No son novios!—gritó Lily intentando golpearle con la mano abierta a través de la mesa.  
—¿Por qué sino hacer esta cena? Claramente van a salir del armario esta noche—se defendió James con una mirada de superioridad, alejándose de las zarpas de su hermano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. James sonreía ampliamente, pagado de sí mismo. Lily le observaba con furia, pero la duda parecía haber sido plantada. Ginny y Harry se miraron un instante sopesándolo. El patriarca de los Potter notó un nudo en sus entrañas. ¿La historia estaba destinada a repetirse?

—Si fuera gay no tendría problema alguno en expresarlo, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse—respondió Albus sin alterarse un ápice, mirando directamente a los ojos a su hermano, sin necesidad de levantarse de su sillón—Y Scorpius goza de una saludable vida sexual llena de mujeres—finalizó, dejando un ambiente incómodo por la información (innecesaria) final.

—Eso no significa nada.  
—¿Hablas por experiencia propia?—preguntó Albus con una sonrisa diabólica.

Harry se imaginó lo que sucedería a continuación, así que utilizó sus afilados reflejos para atrapar a James antes de que se abalanzase sobre su hermano. Ya tenían una edad, pero Albus seguía sabiendo qué teclas tocar para hacer que su hermano saltase.

—James...

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. Albus miró el reloj, se levantó y se acercó al pañuelo (que su hermano había dejado caer el suelo); todos le imitaron. El reloj marcó las nueve y la familia desapareció del nº12 de Grimmauld Place.


	4. Un lugar especial (FB)

Al salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry había notado que lo seguían. Tenía varios años de práctica y afilados reflejos que le alertaban del peligro; pero también de algo más insufrible y patético: de la proximidad de Draco Malfoy. Tener el pelo rubio platino le convertía en el peor espía del mundo.

Iba a reunirse con el ED, así que desvió su rumbo dispuesto a empezar una extraña y solitaria persecución en la que poder despistarle y hacerle parecer aun más idiota. Oh, los pequeños placeres de la vida. Había salido con tiempo, para poder preparar la clase allí; tenía tiempo de sobra para dar esquinazo al i _hurón más querido del castillo_ /i. Sonrió divertido por su propia broma.

Pensar en el curso pasado y tener a Malfoy persiguiéndole por los pasillos le transportó a uno de los momentos más extraños de su vida: el anochecer de la última de las pruebas, o quizás la noche anterior, o la otra. Sólo recordaba la ansiedad que le procuraba la cercanía del peligro respirándole en la nuca. Se encontraba sólo, murmurando hechizos que no terminaban de salirle bien, caminando por los pasillos haciendo más de un rodeo antes de entrar en la Sala Común. Allí había demasiada gente con ganas de verle y hablar con él. No estaba de humor. Vió la coronilla casi blanca del maldito Draco Malfoy y casi decidió dar media vuelta para no encararlo, pero descubrió que estaba sólo.

Malfoy nunca estaba sólo. Si no iba con su noviecita insoportable iba acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas, o con algún grupito de selectos Slytherins. La curiosidad y una gran parte de malicia le obligaron a seguirlo. Dobló esquinas, se pegó a muros y realizó la perfecta persecución sin hacer el menor ruido que alertara al rubio. Harry estaba ya relamiéndose pensando en poder devolverle algún chivatazo y ver a Malfoy colgado de los tobillos por Argus Filch en su querida mazmorra. Pero Draco no hizo nada ilegal. Al menos nada por lo que le cayera una buena. El rubio purista simplemente le llevó a una parte alejada y vacía del castillo, un pequeño balcón escondido a ojos distraídos. Harry esperó varios minutos a que viniera alguien o se pusiera a practicar i _Cruciatus_ /i o lo que quiera que hicieran los magos oscuros principiantes; pero Draco seguía apoyado en aquel balcón observando como el cielo se tornaba noche con una expresión de paz en su cara que jamás habría creído posible.

Se encontró pensando en que ya entendía a las crías que reían cuando pasaba y se ponían a cotillear en cuanto se iba. Si desaparecía la mueca de asco y superioridad de su cara, tenía un atractivo clásico, aristocrático. Seguía siendo un gilipollas y Harry quitó de su mente aquel pensamiento porque nadie en su sano juicio se pone a pensar que su archienemigo es guapo cuando no se encuentra maquinando planes para joderle la vida.

Decidió que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y al darse la vuelta se golpeó con una armadura tan rígida que no hizo amago de caerse, pero dejó Harry aturdido durante unos segundos antes de notar el dolor en su cara, especialmente en la nariz que se había llevado todo el golpe.

—Potter—murmuró Malfoy. No había desprecio, sino más bien sorpresa.

La cara de Draco seguía teniendo una extraña paz, su mirada era tranquila y curiosa. Se había movido de aquel escondido balcón hasta el estrecho hueco por donde se entraba (apenas un par de pasos) y desde el cual Harry había estado espiándole.

—¿Si?—preguntó Harry con toda su dignidad, como si su cara no le ardiera y empezara a ponerse colorada por haberle dado un cabezazo a una vieja armadura.

—Intenta no morirte en la tercera prueba, si no te importa.

Harry se quedó de piedra ante sus palabras. Era probablemente la cosa más amable que le había dicho en los cinco años de enemistad que les unían. El moreno estaba totalmente confundido por su forma de actuar. Empezaba a echar de menos al Draco gilipollas.

—Ehm… sí, claro…

—El resto de pringados no están a tu nivel. ¿Con quién me divertiría si no?

El Draco gilipollas estaba de vuelta, aunque su sonrisa más que cruel parecía divertida. Se largó de allí con la media sonrisa en su cara y pasos amplios y relajados. Harry se quedó allí, de pie, varios segundos intentando comprender qué había sucedido. Se metió en el balcón revisando cada centímetro en busca de algo incriminatorio, pero la visión de los terrenos del Castillo y colindante le robó la respiración. Quizás fuera la magia del lugar, tan potente que convertía a los cretinos en personas.

center{…}/center

Harry aun recordaba que la siguiente vez que le vio, una leve esperanza de que las hostilidades cesaran había pasado por su mente; pero Malfoy volvió a ser el imbécil de turno y Harry no tuvo tan claro si aun querría que sobreviviera a la tercera prueba.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que se le iluminara una pequeña bombilla en la cabeza. Aun recordaba dónde estaba aquel balcón, era un sitio agradable donde despejar su mente. Apenas lo había visitado tres veces desde aquel encuentro. Sentía que le robaba el lugar especial a Malfoy: por un lado le gustaba, otras veces rehusaba. Se apoyó en la valla de piedra que separaba el balcón del vacío, imitando al Slytherin. Escuchó el sonido de los pasos y la túnica, como si estuviera revolviéndose. No pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Oh, ¿era tu turno Malfoy? ¿hay que sacar número en algún sitio?

Escuchó un gruñido y el rubio apareció muy dignamente por la estrecha obertura.

—Por pasear sospechosamente en inapropiadas horas tan lejos de tu sala común y el comedor… cin…diez puntos menos para Gyffindor—comentó mientras una sonrisa diabólica se extendía sobre sus labios.

—No lo creo.

—Como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

—Entonces les hablaré a todos sobre este hermoso lugar y lo usarán a diario. Seguro que muchas parejitas estarán encantadas de huir de ojos indiscretos y al mismo tiempo gozar de estas vistas…

Malfoy palideció. Harry casi podía escuchar como sus pensamientos se unían y discutían los pros y los contras. Podía intuir el cabreo bullendo en su interior y al mismo tiempo ver a un indefenso Malfoy poner pucheros cual niño pequeño para que no estropearan su "lugar especial".

—Lárgate, Potter—dijo al fin. El cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos, pero podía intuir la mirada mezcla de derrota y odio puro entremezclados.

Harry sonrió, victorioso. Tenía otro punto débil de Malfoy al descubierto y listo para ser atacado cuando fuera necesario. Así se ganaban las guerras. Pero el lado más bondadoso de su interior se sintió levemente mal por aquella treta. Si le quitaba a Draco Malfoy aquel lugar, lo estaba despojando de aquellos instantes de paz que tanto le hacían falta (o eso pensaba Harry, considerando que la última vez que habían coincidido le había deseado que no muriera, todo un detalle de su parte). Decidió que sólo lo utilizaría cuando hiciera falta, en el momento adecuado.


	5. Una agradable velada

Los Malfoy esperaban en el porche del acogedor viñedo que había pertenecido a su familia durante varias generaciones. Aun así tenía un toque bastante moderno que había invadido con cada remodelación la pomposidad original. La casa se encontraba en el centro de un amplio territorio lleno de vides y otros árboles frutales en menor frecuencia. No era ni una cuarta parte de la Mansión Malfoy, pero no lo necesitaba. Dos plantas de ladrillo y tejas anaranjadas y marrones, plantas trepadoras añadiendo un hermoso contraste verde. Era ya de noche, pero luces navideñas formadas por pequeñas velas voladoras y esferas plateadas que se asemejaban a las lluvias de estrellas, danzaban por el jardín, iluminándolo.

Draco había escogido una chaqueta frac de terciopelo verde esmeralda, pantalones y corbata negros, chaleco y camisa blancas. Elegante, con el cabello repeinado hacia atrás ; una figura alta y esbelta que los nobles de Francia del S. XIX habrían envidiado. Astoria, a su lado, con un vestido de satén gris oscuro que entremezclaba la suave tela con un precioso encaje en cuello, hombros y brazos. Un moño tirante enmarcaba sus afilados y hermosos rasgos.

—Todo va a salir bien—tranquilizó Astoria, con un suave apretón en su mano.

Scorpius se entretenía intentando atrapar una de las bolas plateadas, que destellaba entre los ocho anillos plateados que surcaban sus dedos. Llevaba un traje de doble botón gris apagado, con una camisa de suave seda blanca abierta debajo. Podía verse una cadena, también plateada, debajo. Los pantalones le llegaban hasta el tobillo y dejando al aire piel antes de llegar a los llamativos mocasines a juego con la chaqueta de su padre. Llevaba el pelo levemente ondulado, lo que le daba un toque desaliñado. Parecían sacados de una revista de moda muggle.

Apenas un suspiro después, la familia Potter se tambaleaba ante ellos. James había acabado con una rodilla en el suelo, levantándose desafiante; Lily se había apoyado sobre Albus para mantener el equilibrio. Hubo un segundo de tenso silencio y miradas incómodas.

Scorpius las cortó al instante caminando hacia los Potter con desenvoltura y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Señor Potter—saludó con un apretón formal y seguro.

—Ginevra—una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa divertida. La pelirroja había conseguido que dejara de llamarla Señora Potter, pero aun había un gran camino hasta Ginny.

—Lily—le cogió la mano para darle un beso caballeroso, ante el que la pequeña ahogo un chillido.

—James—su tono cambió apenas un ápice, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona y casi seductora, pero la voz era cortante. El mayor de los Potter desvió la mirada con mueca de hastío.

Se detuvo frente a su buen amigo Albus y sin mediar palabra, ambos aumentaron su sonrisa y se dieron un abrazo. Albus le ofreció también el paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo.

—Ponlo bajo el árbol.

Scor asintió solemne e hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Malfoy-padre y Malfoy-madre esperaban junto a los escasos tres escalones que separaban el porche del suelo. Apretones de manos, cuatro besos (como es costumbre en Normandía), lo típico. Cabría destacar que James saludó amablemente a la atractiva Astoria, pero no aceptó la mano de Draco; o el quizás demasiado fuerte y cuanto menos largo apretón de los dos cabeza de familia.

Entraron a la casa de campo descubriendo una decoración que mezclaba la buena madera y elegancia de la tradición Malfoy con un diseño moderno que hasta abarcaba toques muggles como una TV enorme con una videoconsola enchufada o una cadena de música. El comedor era también salón y daba a la enorme cocina de la que provenía un olor delicioso.

—Mi madre ha hecho i _ganso con relleno de castañas_ /i, le sale mejor que a la abuela. Y al fin podrás probar la salsa de arándanos de mi padre, vas a saborear el cielo—comentó Scor a Albus, aunque a suficiente volumen como para que todos pudieran escucharlos.

Al sonrió complacido, justo cuando llegaron ante une hermosa mesa, de madera oscura y bien pulida, llena de platos de porcelana fina y cubiertos y jarras de plata vieja, aunque bien cuidada. Toda la decoración de la casa y la Navideña eran de un gusto exquisito.

—¿No tenéis elfos domésticos?—preguntó Lily curiosa, que había aprovechado un descuido de su hermano para robarle al sitio y terminar agarrada al brazo de Scorpius.

—En esta casa dos, un matrimonio muy amable. Doky tiene una gran mano para la cocina; Fala es una adicta al orden. Pero están de vacaciones. Les gusta viajar a sitios más cálidos en esta época del año—contestó Draco, moviendo caballerosamente la silla de su mujer para ayudarle a sentarse.

—¿Son… libres?—preguntó Harry, claramente impresionado.

—Por supuesto.

Las parejas sentaron una frente a la otra. Draco junto a sus padres, con Lily a su derecha. James y Albus junto a los suyos, dejando la mesa sin presidir por ninguno de sus extremos.

Draco, Harry y Ginny mantuvieron entonces una agradable conversación sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos mientras entrantes aparecía en la mesa tras suaves toques de la varita de Astoria. i _F_ _oie gras_ /i, como manda la tradición, quesos, canapés de salmón y caviar, ostras y i _coquilles St. Jacques_ /i. Y por supuesto, dos botellas de vino, una con tinto y otra con blanco, de su propia cosecha. Albus y Scor se sonrieron a través de la mesa, parecía que la Navidad estaba a punto de obrar un nuevo milagro.

Harry probaba la comida con cierto temor, pero al mismo tiempo sorpresa cuando algo estaba más rico de lo esperado; Ginny degustaba con la rapidez de la menor de una familia grande. Los Malfoy parecían comer con la misma clase que la nobleza inglesa. Draco se peleaba con una de las otras mientras Albus le explicaba los platos a James, que ponía caras de asco ante sus palabras. Lily probaba cada plato que Scor le mencionaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Dime, Albus, ¿has podido echarle un ojo a los papeles que te dejé de la Universidad Mágica de Helsinki? Aunque tengo que admitir que es difícil competir con la de Waitakere.

En la mesa se hizo el silencio, como si les hubieran embrujado. Scorpius se hundió en su silla.

—Lo cierto es que tiene un programa increíble de leyes y finanzas—contestó Al, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Harry tragó el contenido que se había quedado en su boca, pero que no le había impedido abrirla como un estúpido.

—¿Y las visitas al Ministerio en busca de un hueco donde formarte?

—Creí que te interesaba el de ayudante de del Jefe de Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional—añadió Ginny.

—Únicamente estoy barajando opciones que expandan mis horizontes—contestó Albus, con el tono pragmático que usaba en las clases.

—¿A qué te dedicas, James, si puedo preguntar?—atajó Astoria con un gesto amable, dándole un trago a su copa de vino blanco.

Los platos comenzaban a vaciarse y la comida a sentarse, a la espera del plato principal. Las ostras se apilaban en los platos de los Malfoy y las migas de los entremeses en los de los Potter, pero únicamente James podría quejarse de pasar hambre.

—Estoy en la academia de Magos Golpeadores y por las tardes entreno con los iC _hudley Cannons/i._ Este año espero dejar las suplencias y jugar más minutos.

—Tu tío estará encantado—respondió Draco.

James borró la simpatía que le había dedicado a Astoria en cuanto Draco abrió la boca. Seguramente le habría dedicado con una más-que-antipática respuesta si no fuera porque Harry interrumpió:

—¿Güaitafefe?

—Waitakere—corrigió Albus, esperando aquella reacción.

El silencio inundó de nuevo el salón de los Malfoy.

—¿Dónde demon…?

—Está en Nueva Zelanda, papá.

Ginny se atragantó con el vino tinto.


	6. Pura fachada

Scorpius había observado a James mientras hablaba. Aquel movimiento con su cabeza, que había tambaleado el pequeño tupé rizado y marcado su línea de la mandíbula. Había visto el inicio de una cicatriz que suponía, continuaba por su espalda. También se había percatado de la mueca coqueta al hablar con su madre. No era la primera vez que la veía, la usaba con toda mujer que no fuera de su propia familia. Pero sobretodo había sido, con toda probabilidad, único espectador de cómo la luz brillaba en sus ojos al hablar del Quidditch y se desvanecía segundos más tarde cuando el foco de atención volvió a su hermano mediano.

James había desviado la mirada intentando disimular su molestia, pero Scor había podido observar de nuevo el contorno de su mandíbula ante su enfado. Y el mayor de los Potter-Weasley captó su mirada y le envió una de desafío; moviendo sus labios sin hacer el menor ruido le dijo un claro "¿qué estás mirando?".

Ese era James. Desde prácticamente siempre. Popular, orgulloso, vacilón y poco más que un crío celoso por dentro. Scorpius se había dado cuenta de ello cuando apenas estaban en tercer curso. James era toda una celebridad, aquel a quien todos saludaban y al que más "chócala" le decían. Scor ni entendía cómo no se cansaba de hacerlo. Con su grupo de cuatro amigos, se hacían llamar i _Los Nuevos Merodeadores_ /i y toda broma decente en la Escuela era obra suya. El 60% de las chicas del instituto suspiraban por sus huesos y el 40% restante le odiaban por haberles roto el corazón. Era la estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y había ganado la Copa cada año desde que en 2º había entrado como Buscador. Todo esto con 16 años. James Sirius Potter, digno de sus nombres y su apellido, incapaz de dejar a nadie indiferente.

Y pese a que Albus, el serio, estudioso y aparentemente tímido Albus, debería haber sido el que se sintiera a la sombra de dos mitos imposibles de superar… las tornas estaban cambiadas. Porque a Al no le importaba que su hermano fuera el guaperas, el popular o el ligón. Ni tampoco la estrella del deporte. Ni si quiera que fuera el alumno más querido de Gryffindor. Albus sólo quería ser él mismo, sin ser comparado con nadie, sin que le presionaran. Ser feliz en su diferencia. Y lo conseguía cada día.

Scor disfrutaba de observar la dinámica entre los dos hermanos (probablemente porque él era hijo único), cómo Albus sacaba de quicio a James en apenas tres frases mientras que el mayor era incapaz de hacer sudar al mediano. Como Albus entendía que su hermano intentaba superar, o al menos igualar, a su padre, seguir sus pasos… sin entender que era imposible. Y cómo James no comprendía que Albus les quería y respetaba, sin necesidad de ansiar ser como ellos.

Así que a partir de aquel curso se fijó en como su alegría y desparpajo parecían estar opacados por una mirada triste, cansada. Lo mucho que se esforzaba en ser popular, en caer bien a todos, en ser gracioso hasta poner en peligro su futuro, en ser temerario y valiente aunque significara pasar un tercio del año escolar visitando la enfermería, y en conquistar a tantas mujeres como pudiera. Todo ello en una manera de reafirmarse, de demostrar que era el más Gryffindor, el más divertido, el más guapo y encantador. James Sirius Potter, pura fachada.

Scor podía ver bajo todo aquello lo infeliz que hacía intentarlo tanto y ver que nunca conseguía su meta. Era imposible, siempre aparecería alguien más guapo, divertido y simpático. Y por desgracia para él, cuando salió al Mundo Mágico, también había alguien mejor en Quidditch.

Y en aquel momento, uno frente al otro, en su acogedor viñedo, como en otras tantas ocasiones, el rubio deseó poder decirle que si dejara de intentarlo, seguiría siendo guapo, divertido y alucinante; pero además feliz. Pero en vez de eso, puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó toda su atención a Lily Luna Potter.

—Creo que no te he dicho lo hermosa que vas esta noche—tomó con su mano uno de los mechones de su pelo, acariciando una de las flores plateadas que se abrió bajo su tacto, mágicamente—Precioso detalle.

Lily se puso del color de su pelo, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Aunque si puedo ofrecer mi opinión, no pedida—se acercó más a ella—….no necesitas maquillaje para deslumbrar.

El color rojo de sus mejillas ascendió un par de tonos y se abanicó apenas dos movimientos con la mano antes de fingir rizarse un par de bucles que escapaban de su nuca.

—Scorpius, seguro que se lo dices a todas…—jugueteó.

—Sólo si de verdad lo pienso.

—¿El baño?—interrumpió James, con semblante aburrido.

Albus hizo ademán de hablar, aunque aun miraba a Scor con sospecha y más bien cierta "amenaza". Al no era la clase de hombre que se acercaba a otros tipos a chillarles que se alejaran de su hermana, pero seguro que no le hacía gracia. El pequeño Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, servicial, quizás algo más rápido de lo que aprecia el decoro.

—Yo te lo muestro, está en el piso de arriba.

James le dedicó una mirada de sospecha, pero pronto se encogió de hombros y levantó de la mesa. Scor le adelantó, rodeando la mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Había uno en la planta baja, pero ampliamos la cocina y bueno, arriba hay cuatro, sobra y basta…

El segundo piso era un gran pasillo, decorado con cuadros mágicos de Malfoys que se quedaron en Francia cuando la otra parte de la familia emigró a Inglaterra. Algunos anteriores. Varias puertas acompañaban los cuadros que daban a las diferentes habitaciones y baños, aunque estaban cerradas.

Scor abrió la penúltima y entró en ella. James, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, le seguía, observando las pinturas con desdén. Al cruzar la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba en un dormitorio y no en un baño.

—¿Eh…?

—Oh, sí. Bueno, tengo baño en mi cuarto. Quería aprovechar el viaje para coger esto—en su mano, un pañuelo de seda verde Slytherin, que se guardó cuidadosamente en bolsillo externo de la chaqueta.

—Habría sido un insulto a la etiqueta no hacerlo…—contestó irónico.

Pero la mirada de James observaba el dormitorio con cierta aprobación. Tenía una cama de cuerpo y medio con una funda nórdica de Star Wars, una colección de libros y comics entremezclados, la misma TV y consola que había abajo (sospechaba de un hechizo duplicador o de espejo), una buena colección de música y cine muggle, pósters de equipos de Quidditch y de música mágica que se movían, adornos de Slytherin, un desorden controlado de ropa y pergaminos y lo que más le llamó la atención: un bajo eléctrico.

—¿Sin fotos de buenorras en tetas, Malfoy?

—Las encuentro del todo sexistas, Potter.

Mantuvieron una mirada de desafío unos instantes, pero ambos sonreían por las comisuras. James volvió a encogerse de hombros y abrió la única puerta de la habitación que no parecía un armario.

Scor hizo un movimiento de victoria, como si acabara de anotar un tanto con la Quaffle. Se sentó en su propia cama y se levantó al momento. Tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero en una de las paredes, se observó varios segundos y empezó a colocar bien ciertos mechones ondulados que empezaban a caer lacios y sin vida.

James salió del baño, secándose las manos en los vaqueros, por lo que Scor dejó de acicalarse abruptamente.

—¿Poniéndote guapo para mi hermana? Creo que ya la tienes a punto de caramelo.

—Para ella no—contestó con su mejor sonrisa arrebatadora.

James elevó una ceja (exactamente igual que su amigo Albus) e hizo ademán de salir frente a Scor sin mediar palabra, pero el rubio se adelantó y sacó una pequeña postal con el escudo de los i _Chudley Cannons_ /i. Y una pluma.

—Algún día valdrá millones—añadió Scor alzando un poco más los dos objetos.

—Como si te hicieran falta—contestó bromista, pero la sonrisa y la luz estaban de nuevo en sus ojos.

Le firmó la pequeña estampilla y se la devolvió. Se tocaron un instante, compartiendo sonrisa.

—Y ahora vuelve ahí abajo a decirle a mi hermana lo guapa que se ha puesto y a sacar a Albus del lío en el que le ha metido tu padre.

—Sí, señor—imitó un gesto militar y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.


	7. Ecos del pasado

—Nueva Zelanda. La Nueva Zelanda que está en Australia.  
—En Oceanía, papá.  
—Australia es un país—añadió Draco, sin poder evitarlo.

Harry fulminó al Malfoy con la mirada, pero respiró hondo calmando la ira que iba creciendo en su interior.

—Pero… ¿por qué Nueva Zelanda?  
—Tienen una de las Universidades Mágicas más grandes y prestigiosas; el lugar es increíble y podría especializarme en prácticamente cualquier cosa.  
—En Londres hay una Universidad Mágica estupenda. Y en la de Irlanda algunos de los mejores profesores de Europa…—contestó Ginny, con un tono demasiado dulce.  
—No son tan buenas como Waitakere—volvió a interrumpir Draco.

Astoria le apretó el muslo bajo la mesa. El cabeza de familia Malfoy sabía que estaba entrando en terreno pantanoso y que no tenía vela en el entierro, pero no podía callarse.

—¿Por qué pareces ser el único que ha oído hablar de ella?—preguntó Harry masticando las palabras.

Ambos sujetaban los cubiertos con tanta fuerza que las yemas de sus dedos pasaban a blanco con rapidez.

—Quizás porque soy el único que necesitó meritos académicos para conseguir su trabajo—el tono de Draco igualó el de Harry, su piel empezaba a tornarse roja por el enfado.  
—La tía Hermione me habló de ella las Navidades pasadas. Le pregunté dónde le habría gustado estudiar—Albus seguía calmado, tomándose con serenidad la situación en intentando mantener la calma—Más tarde le hice la misma pregunta a Draco, que me habló de Waitakere, Uji (en Japón) y Helsinki.  
—¿No las había más lejos?  
—Bueno, descarté la de Brasil porque no incluía docencia en inglés y las de USA porque no soporto su acento.

La respuesta de Albus no contentó a su padre, ni si quiera constatando que era lo más cercano a una broma que había hecho en bastante tiempo.

—Vamos, Potter, tu hijo es un prodigio. No le cortes las alas por miedo a que vuele lejos.

Draco no podía quedarse callado ante aquello. Con las visitas había cogido cariño al mediano de los Potter: era inteligente, seguro, ambicioso, aplicado y testarudo. Albus Potter era todo lo que a él le hubiera gustado ser cuando tenía su edad. Tenía un futuro brillante por delante.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy—amenazó Harry poniéndose en pie.  
—El _Valiente Harry Potter_ , siempre asustado de tomar decisiones—Draco imitó su postura, aunque con menos ruido al levantarse de la silla—pero tomando aquellas que no le conciernen.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con el semblante hirviendo de furia; Harry apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cadera, Draco sobre el respaldo de la silla. Astoria tiraba suavemente de la chaqueta de su marido, intentando que volviera a su asiento; Ginny parecía dispuesta a unirse a la refriega; Albus se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y Lily no sabía dónde mirar deseando que la tierra le tragase.

—Fuera—dijo entonces Draco, en un tono seco y peligroso que sorprendió al propio Harry.  
—Sí, creo que es hora de irnos…—accedió Ginny, dispuesta a levantarse de su asiento.  
—No. Harry, tú y yo. Fuera. Ahora.

Harry observó entonces a Draco. En su rostro supo que no aceptaría réplica. Astoria les observó preocupada y confundida. Albus parecía meditar la mejor manera de intervenir. Draco sacó la varita de su chaqueta (ante lo cual Lily dio un brinco en la silla), pero la dejó lentamente sobre la mesa. Harry le imitó.

Draco abrió camino desde la mesa hacia la puerta de madera y cristal que daba al balcón (porche secundario), junto al jardín. Harry le siguió.

{…}

Llevaban casi diez minutos caminando. Se habían alejado de aquel pequeño porche (encima del cual se extendía un precioso balcón lleno de flores) y del sendero de preciosos árboles, matorrales y estatuas de mármol de diferentes colores. Habían llegado a una fuente labrada en mármol rojizo y bronce brillante con la forma de un ángel (un bebé gordo con muchos mofletes) que se movía mágicamente de forma adorable; y la habían pasado. El exótico jardín había dado paso a hilera tras hilera de vides. Una Luna casi llena alumbraba lo suficiente como para no chocar contra la espesura.

Y al fin, Draco Malfoy se detuvo.

Sacó de su chaqueta una bola plateada, como las que danzaban en el jardín. La calentó con ambas manos, por fricción, y susurro un par de palabras. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre ellos, permitiendo en sus destellos que vieran algo más que vagas siluetas.

—No tienes derecho a darme lecciones de paternidad—Harry cortó el silencio.  
—Pensaba que Albus te habría contado sus planes. Me prometió que lo haría.  
—¿Ahora mi hijo te hace promesas?  
—A lo mejor sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionaríais y por eso me pidió ayuda a MI. Eso es lo que te escuece, ¿verdad, Potter?

La cara de Harry se volvió más dura, con los ojos entrecerrados y las sombras acentuando las líneas de su rostro.

—Recuerdo que una vez prometiste disolver mi familia—su voz era seca, casi lejana, pero peligrosa—destruir mi felicidad.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe, como si acabara de golpearle. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su espalda chocó contra una vid, devolviéndole el sentido.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—buscó la varita en su chaqueta, dándose cuenta un segundo después de la había dejado en el comedor. Le acusó entonces con el dedo—Eso fue hace veinte años. Estaba enfadado, dolido. Ni si quiera tenía una familia.

Draco detuvo sus pasos al estar frente a su ex-archienemigo, su dedo índice apenas a unos milímetros de su cara. Gesto de un odio profundo, afligido.

—El día que nació Scorpius lo entendí todo. Y dejé de odiarte—dejó caer el brazo y con él, todo su enfado. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, sólo había pesar en ellos—Tú hijo Albus es mejor que yo; y mejor que tú. No tiene miedo de ser como es ni de arriesgarlo todo por sus sueños. Deja que vaya a Waitakere o le perderás para siempre.

Harry le había mirado asombrado, incapaz de decir una palabra. Su enfado había desaparecido con el de su interlocutor, pero notaba una punzada en el corazón que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Cogió la mano de Draco, envolviéndola en la suya propia y colocándola junto a su pecho. Era un gesto familiar, aunque hubieran pasado décadas de aquello. En la mirada de Draco podía verse una lucha entre sus pensamientos, como algo derribaba todas sus barreras y otro algo las levantaba apremiantemente.

—No me hagas esto. Otra vez no.  
—Todo este tiempo he pensado que buscabas el momento adecuado para atacar. He sido un egoísta y un imbécil. Te pido perdón.  
—Potter, déjalo—pidió, casi imploró, haciendo ademán de soltar su mano.

Pero Harry no le soltó. Era mucho más fuerte que él, su empleo le había curtido el cuerpo, mientras que la esbelta figura de Malfoy era fibra y huesos, nada de músculos. Con la otra mano agarró dulcemente su barbilla. Draco no hizo ademán de escapar esta vez, pero desvió la mirada, sintiendo la derrota calar en él.

—Me asustaba aun más pensar que me hubieras perdonado y que siendo nuestros hijos amigos nos hicieran vernos una y otra vez. Cada mirada un "tal vez", un "¿qué podríamos haber sido?".  
—No podemos ser amigos, Potter.  
—Por una vez coincidimos, Malfoy.

Y Harry se tomó el descaro de acercar la barbilla a su rostro y besarle como hacía veinte años que no besaba a nadie. Atrapó a Draco entre sus fuertes brazos y acarició el pelo platino que siempre se había derretido entre sus dedos. Draco no pudo resistirse, no quedaba ni un ápice de oposición en su interior. Harry Potter era un droga de la que creía haberse librado hace mucho tiempo, pero en la que siempre volvía a caer.

Se separaron con sincronía. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, respirando la esencia del otro, guardando el recuerdo en su corazón. Draco fue el primero en abrirlos, recolocándose el pelo en su sitio y atando mejor su corbata. Harry los abrió relamiéndose los labios. Ambos con la culpabilidad inscrita en la mirada.

—Volvamos—atajó Malfoy, agarrando la bola plateada en pleno vuelo y alzándola como una pequeña linterna.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y volvieron en silencio durante casi todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a las estatuas de mármol, Harry volvió a hablar:

—No significa nada.  
—Madura, Potter.

Volvió a reinar el silencio. Cuando la fauna dejó paso a la hermosa casa de campo Malfoy, ambos se miraron.

—Gracias, por lo de Albus. Tienes razón. Lo pensaré.  
—Es un gran chico.  
—Scor también.  
—Mucho mejores que sus padres.

Se sonrieron con cariño y complicidad. Asintieron a palabras que no necesitaban pronunciar. Harry tenía la mano en la puerta del porche cuando escucharon algo sobre sus cabezas (en el frondoso balcón de la segunda planta):

—Retíralo o te salto los dientes, Potter.  
—Me gustaría verte intentándolo, Malfoy.


	8. Sins of the father

Scorpius y James caminaban por aquel pasillo, uno junto al otro, sin mediar palabra, bajo la atenta mirada de sus antepasados. El rubio buscaba un tema adecuado mientras el mayor de los Potter devolvía miradas chulescas a los cuadros. El pasillo era lo suficientemente ancho como para que sus hombros no se rozasen al andar, pero ninguno pensó en ello mientras encontraban cierta complicidad en el contacto. Scor habría deseado que aquel pasillo durase eternamente, pero pronto las escaleras le devolvieron al mundo real.

De vuelta en el salón-comedor la sorpresa asaltó a ambos jóvenes al encontrar a Ginny de pie frente a la ventana que daba al jardín mientras Albus y Lily se miraban incómodos. Por los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, Scor asumió que su madre se encontraba allí.

—¿Y papá?—preguntó James a sus hermanos.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, conociendo a su hermano y el desagrado patente que sentía por el heredero de aquella casa.

—Como veo que mi padre también brilla por su ausencia, asumo que habrán salido a limar asperezas—por muy teatrales que sonaran sus palabras, la duda y la preocupación brillaron en los ojos de Scor.

—Al menos no están lanzándose maldiciones—añadió Albus señalando las varitas con un movimiento de su mano.

Astoria entró de nuevo en el salón con la misma sombra de preocupación en la mirada que su hijo. Al igual que éste, el resto de su rostro ofrecía una cálida sonrisa y un aspecto relajado. Estaba recogiendo los platos que aún contenían los entrantes con un hechizo que los llevaba volando de vuelta a la cocina.

—¿Por qué no les enseñas a los Potter las vistas desde el salón recreativo?

—Prefiero esperar aquí—contestó Ginny, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Astoria respondió con una sonrisa aún más tensa, por lo que Albus se apresuró a levantarse y a obligar a sus hermanos a seguir a Scorpius de nuevo hasta lo alto de las escaleras.

Entraron en la primera puerta a la derecha, dejando ver una sala tan amplia como el propio comedor. Era una mezcla entre una antigua sala de baile o quizás una en la que aristócratas jugaran a la cartas y tomaran el té, junto con una decoración moderna y algo descolocada: podía notarse qué parte usaba cada miembro de la familia. Una zona tenía un toque casi de despacho, con grandes archivadores y un sofá de cuero perfecto para leer durante horas; otra contaba con una pequeña mesa adornada con telas ricamente cosidas y varias sillas a su alrededor, una pila de lo que parecían álbumes de fotos, libros sobre herbología y floristería y una extraña colección de coches muggles en miniatura; el último rincón de la sala, más cercano al balcón, poseía el toque muggle de la habitación de Scorpius: una mesa de billar, dardos, varios puffs de terciopelo, un par de altavoces bastante caros y ¿un karaoke?

—Te lo tenías bien callado hermanito, y yo que pensaba que venías tanto en verano porque tenías un crush con la madre de Scorpius…—James parecía encantado con lo que su vista encontraba, pero algo feo y verde -llamado envidia- teñía su mirada.

—Ni si quiera la conoces, James, deja ya el tema—contestó Albus molesto.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que darle amor y dudo mucho que su marido vaya a hacerlo.

Scor sintió, por primera vez, un pinchazo de ira ante las insultantes palabras de James. No es que no le hubiera sacado nunca de quicio, estaba acostumbrado a su arrogancia y a lo larga que tenía la lengua, pero nunca le había llegado. Siempre era capaz de ver el por qué hacía las cosas y todo terminaba resbalándole. En aquel momento, sin embargo, empezaba a entender a aquellos que deseaban partirle esa bonita cara que tenía.

—Cállate—espetó de pronto con un tono que hizo que hasta Lily diera un respingo.

—¿Qué me has dicho?

—Que por una vez, sólo una, en toda tu vida, te calles.

La mirada de fingida sorpresa y chulería de James cambió a algo más oscuro. Caminó los pasos que le distanciaban del rubio hasta colocarse frente a él. Scor era de los más altos de su clase, pero aún así James le sacaba media cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿tienes miedo de que el mundo de lo sepa?

—James, ¿de qué estás hablando?—Lily se acercó a su hermano, intentando calmarle poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

James respondió al contacto con un movimiento brusco que hizo que Lily volviese sobre sus pasos, buscando ayuda en su hermano Albus que parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

—Oh, ¿Albus tampoco lo sabe?

—Parece que sólo tú sabes de qué estás hablando, James—la voz de Scor intentaba sonar calmada, pero no lo conseguía.

—Estoy seguro de que al menos tu madre lo sabe porque en la cama tendrá más de un problema…

Aquel fue el momento: Scor no pudo aguantarlo más y le empujó. Lo que no pudo prever fue que James le empujara con más fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar y dar varios pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Parece que al menos el bebé Malfoy es más valiente que su padre…

Albus intervino entonces, colocándose entre su hermano y su mejor amigo, de cara al primero.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—¿A mí? Sólo estoy intentando abrirle los ojos a tu amigo. Que sepa qué clase de persona es su padre…

—James, hasta papá le ha perdonado por su pasado en el bando mortífago…

—Todo el mundo mágico sabe que su padre siempre será un traidor. Yo estoy hablando de la basura de ser humano que además traiciona a su familia…

Scor volvió a saltar, apartando a Albus de su camino y encarando a James de nuevo. Había soñado mucho tiempo con que su cara estuviera tan cerca de la del muchacho, pero en aquel instante ni el deseo ni ningún sentimiento que no fuera la ira pasaban por su cabeza.

—Mi padre es un gran hombre—volvió a empujarle, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

—Tu padre es un adúltero. Y un maricón.

Ante esas palabras Scor perdió lo que le restaba de paciencia y embistió, al más puro estilo de football americano, a James hasta caer encima de él en pleno balcón. Empezaron a forcejear intentando arañar o propinar codazos y rodillazos al otro hasta que Lily y Albus lograron separarlos.

—¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi familia!—Scorpius aún se resistía al agarre de Albus.

—Sólo digo la verdad—respondió divertido, colocándose el pelo en su sitio. Sus ojos, sin embargo, destilaban peligrosidad.

—Retíralo o te salto los dientes, Potter.  
—Me gustaría verte intentándolo, Malfoy.

En ese momento Scor sacó su varita y James le imitó al instante. Lily, que se encontraba frente a James, intentando pararle, se apartó rápidamente entrando a la sala. Albus se puso frente a ella, sacando también su propia varita. Pronto hechizos de todo tipo volaban en aquel balcón, en un duelo mágico digno de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Albus frenaba cualquiera que se dirigiera hacia la casa y Lily no tardó en ayudarlo; las flores y plantas hermosamente cuidadas, al otro lado de la reyerta, no tuvieron tanta suerte.

—Expeliermus—gritaron dos hombres de pronto, desarmando a los jóvenes.

Albus y Lily se giraron para encontrarse cara a cara con sus respectivos padres, y tras ellos, sus madres que observaban consternadas a sus hijos llenos de cortes, quemaduras, piernas bailoteando u orejas gigantes. Fue Lily la que se acercó (primero a su hermano y luego a Scorpius) para revertir la mayoría de los hechizos.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?—exigió Harry con las manos en las caderas, de aspecto imponente.

—¿Qué va a pasar? Viendo cómo actúan sus padres, ¿cómo van ellos a ser mejores?—contestó Ginny molesta, acercándose a James y observando de cerca sus heridas.

Draco y Harry se miraron culpables, ahora cada uno junto a su hijo. Los únicos en terreno neutro eran Lily y Albus. Astoria abrazaba a su hijo con cariño mientras Ginny seguía observando a James con la cara de quién sabe quién suele ser el culpable de cualquier alboroto.

—¿Alguno va a dignarse en contestar?—preguntó entonces Draco, mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes por turnos. Ninguno fue capaz de devolverle si quiera la mirada, hasta que llegó -¿cómo no?- a James.

—Les comentaba sobre la noche que te vi, por Camden, hará un par de años.

Draco se volvió entonces del color de su pelo, dejando que la sorpresa se adueñara de sus facciones durante apenas unos instantes. Su mirada se fijó entonces en su mujer, que también parecía sorprendida, hasta asustada; y un segundo después en su hijo, que le miraba con confusión. Draco siempre creyó haber imaginado ver la cara del mayor de los Potter entre la multitud aquella noche.

—Con aquel muggle; ya sabes, al que le estabas metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla.


	9. Thicker than blood

Albus se movía intranquilo, como si alguien hubiese echado polvos picantes en su asiento. La incomodidad se había adueñado de él y no era algo que le gustase lo más mínimo. Observó por la ventanilla del tren hacia el andén en un intento por calmarse, pero ni rastro de su amigo o de su familia. Los Potter, en cambio, como cada vez que acompañaban a sus hijos al andén 9¾, eran fáciles de reconocer: estaban rodeados de decenas de personas deseando saludarles. iSus fans/i.

James no había ido a despedirles al tren. No era una sorpresa ya que el propio Albus no le dirigía la palabra. Había dejado una bolsa de chucherías y chocolatinas para Lily en el comedor, pero como todas las mañanas desde lo sucedido el 24 de diciembre, se había marchado temprano a entrenar. Apenas pasaba tiempo en casa y cuando lo hacía tendía a ser el centro de miradas hostiles. Hasta su madre había admitido que se había pasado cinco pueblos acusando a Draco así, delante de su familia.

—¿Está libre?—una chica de quinto curso, con el pelo negro como la noche y ojos rasgados apareció de la nada abriendo el compartimento en el que Albus estaba sentado.

—Miyu, hola—respondió Albus dedicándole una sonrisa amable—Lo siento, pero espero a mis amigos…

—Oh, ya, claro… lo entiendo.

—Tengo algo importante que hablar con ellos…

—Sí, claro, no importa. Nos veremos por el Castillo.

La chica, que había adquirido un tono rosado en sus mejillas -que sólo lograba aumentar su belleza- cerró las puertas y se alejó a una velocidad que denotaba su vergüenza. Albus notó una punzada de culpabilidad en las costillas. Miyu Mary Chang se había convertido en un gran amiga con el paso de los años. Le gustaba estudiar con ella en la Biblioteca hasta la hora de cierre, pasear bajo la nieve discutiendo sobre cuál era la mejor forma de extraer la esencia de díctamo o si son necesarias dos o tres gotas de moco de gusarajo para la poción del sueño. La joven era endiabladamente lista y como su madre, había acabado en la casa de las águilas.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y Albus salió de su pequeña ensoñación. Ya tenía la boca abierta para decir que estaba ocupada cuando reconoció el brillo casi platino ondeando ante él. Se abrazaron sin mediar palabra y Albus notó como su nerviosismo se evaporó en un instante. Allí estaba su amigo y no había cambiado nada entre ellos.

—Mis padres te mandan saludos—dijo Draco, sentándose enfrente de su amigo un segundo después de colocar su baúl en su sitio.

—Los míos disculpas—contestó Albus colocando sus manos en la cara, notando el cansancio volver a él.

—Yo porque soy hijo único, pero en todas las familias hay un hermano idiota, no te preocupes.

La sonrisa en los labios de su amigo era contagiosa, pero supo ver que la broma no llegaba a sus mirada. Scor, o probablemente los Malfoy, habían adquirido la habilidad de fingir que todo iba bien sucediese lo que sucediese. Era tan innato que parecían nunca dudar en hacerlo, como si no se diesen cuenta de ello. Una gran medida de autoengaño que seguro necesitaron durante mucho tiempo cuando la palabra "traidor" podía escucharse a dónde fueran. O al menos eso imaginaba el mediano de los Potter.

—Me habría gustado decirte algo por lechuza, pero no me parecían apropiadas.

—En serio, Albus, ni yo ni mis padres te culpamos de nada.

—Nos preocupamos tanto de que nuestros padres no acabasen lanzándose Avada Kedavras que se me olvidó vigilar a James.

—Él es así.

—No le defiendas.

Albus pudo notar como Scor tragaba saliva y colocaba su mano, sin darse cuenta, en su pecho. El joven Potter tenía muy claro cómo se sentía Scorpius sobre James. Sabía que admiraba a su hermano, que era el ligón megapopular en el que Scor ansiaba convertirse. Y tenía muy claro que una traición así por su parte le dolía muy adentro.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien.

Albus se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta: no había sonrisa forzada ni mirada perdida en ella. No le estaba mintiendo, ni disfrazando la verdad. Era un ibien/i sencillo y verdadero y aquello no tenía ningún sentido. El mediano de los Potter no creía en lo que decía su hermano, o al menos no del todo: quizás le hubiera visto mal o confundido con otro. Puede que estuviera sacando aquello de contexto. Conocía a Draco Malfoy y sin dar crédito a su pasado, era un hombre amable, bueno y leal a su familia. Todo trato que había presenciado de él y su esposa era siempre tierno y respetuoso; incluso mejor, si le preguntaras, que el que había entre sus propios padres. No, Draco Malfoy no era un adultero; y su mejor amigo acababa de confirmárselo.

—No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. Pienso devolverle a James la jugada, eso te lo prometo.

—No hace falta. Simplemente, dejemos de hablar de él.

—Eso puedo hacerlo. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

—¿Estás de broma! ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Albus sonrió ampliamente, cómo solo Scor lograba conseguir. Su vitalidad era contagiosa. Le había regalado, en aquel paquete que llevó en la fatídica noche, una colección de tres cómics mágicos de la década de los treinta. Un intento de una editorial mágica de igualar el éxito de los muggles. Era una pieza de coleccionista y sabía que era el regalo perfecto para su amigo: una mezcla de los dos mundos.

—Tengo mis fuentes…

—Y yo un paquete para ti guardado en el baúl, pero no creo que esté a la altura.

—Considera los comics un soborno para comprar tu perdón.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí sentado? Aly Longbottom me ha echado ila mirada/i e invitado a sentarme con ella y he tenido que rechazarla amablemente.

—¿A Alice? Me siento halado.

—Deberías.

Ambos chicos se echaron a reír sin poder remediarlo.


	10. Azkaban Blues

Los pasillos de Azkaban envolvían al jefe de la Oficina de Aurores; su luz era bastante molesta, similar en intensidad a la eléctrica muggle. Varios presos le devolvían una mirada amenazante e incluso alguno se ponía de pie con andares chulescos, pero ni uno sólo se atrevió a abrir la boca. Tanto Kingsley como el propio Harry habían trabajado codo con codo los primeros años tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica en acondicionar la prisión. Expulsaron a los dementores y comenzaron las reformas. Veinte años después, el lugar había adquirido de nuevo ese toque decrépito y desolado aunque a niveles minúsculos si lo comparábamos con la original. Estaba custodiada por Aurores y Squibs en su interior, y criaturas mágicas marinas en el exterior. Sus _huéspedes_ seguían siendo, en su mayoría, mortífagos que no se habían rehabilitado, pero en el ala de delincuentes de menor riesgo todo tipo de infractores pasaban los años de condena.

A Harry le gustaba visitar la cárcel al menos una vez al mes para asegurarse de que se mantenían los protocolos y de que no existían errores de seguridad. También se encargaba de que no hubiese maltrato o vejaciones por parte del personal a los prisioneros. La herida seguía cicatrizando en la sociedad mágica inglesa, muchos aún pedían retribuciones y castigos más severos a los que habían pertenecido al bando de Voldemort.

Terminó su visita en apenas veinticinco minutos. El asistente del director de la prisión, tras acompañarle por los terrenos, le invitó a esperar en el despacho de su jefe y no tardó en traerle un delicioso café. _Sólo, como debe ser_.

Los ojos de Harry paseaban perezosos entre los objetos encima de aquella robusta mesa: fotografías de una familia feliz, amistades, incluso una del propio Harry dándole la mano afectuosamente; carteles de "se busca" de maleantes que ya hacía tiempo _descansaban_ en una habitación de la prisión y documentos por doquier.

—Harry, lamento haberte hecho esperar. Tenía una reunión con el encargado de seguridad del ala doce.  
—No te preocupes, Ernie—contestó Harry, levantándose y estrechando su mano con el mismo afecto que en la fotografía.  
—Todo bien, espero.  
—Todo en orden, como de costumbre. Quería pasar a saludar.  
—Feliz año nuevo entonces, amigo mío. Espero que las fiestas te hayan sido leves.  
—La casa Weasley es siempre un hotel abarrotado, pero se nota que los niños van creciendo.  
—Dímelo a mí. Ernest Jr. se ha pasado las Navidades estudiando y entrenando. Pronto formará parte de las filas de los Magos Golpeadores y yo aún recuerdo cuando decoraba mis papeles con dibujos y le echaba la culpa a su hermano Cedric…  
—James también ha estado entrenando; lo es abrir un libro ya es otra historia.  
—Bueno, vino hace unos días a casa. Tenían que investigar juntos algo sobre sensores de secretismo…  
—Me alegra saber que no paga a alguien para que le haga los deberes, iba a poner a mis hombres a investigarlo.  
—Y… hem.. me comentó que pasasteis la noche del 24 ¿con los Malfoy?

Harry intentó contestar con el mismo aire distendido de la conversación, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. La pregunta le había pillado con la guardia baja. Suponía que James no quería hablar del tema al igual que resto de la familia, y aún menos con terceros. Que Ernie Macmillan supiera aunque fuera una mínima parte del total, le hacía muy poca gracia.

—Como sabrás, mi hijo Albus y Scorpius Malfoy decidieron hacerse mejores amigos.

Ernie asintió con la cabeza, como si lo recordara en ese instante. Le dedicó una pequeña mirada de disculpa, como si le hubiera tocado la papeleta premiada en la ruleta de la mala suerte. Había escogido a Macmillan para ser el jefe de Azkaban él mismo; era de fiar, intransigente y justo. Además era de sangre pura, pero había luchado a su lado en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Era una pieza clave en limar asperezas y reconciliar al mundo mágico. Pero aun así, como muchos, seguía guardándole cierto rencor a los Malfoy.

—Lo cierto es que fue bastante agradable. Han cambiado mucho, para bien.  
—Me alegra oír eso, nada me hace más feliz que los magos tenebrosos rehabilitados.

La cháchara continuó sin más y no se volvió a tocar el tema. Ernie presumió sin darse cuenta de que el programa que había puesto en marcha hacía años seguía dando sus frutos: mortífagos y puristas varios se reconciliaban con la sociedad y aprendían de sus errores. Se les reeducaba y se les obligaba a pedir disculpas. Hablaron también de las nuevas medidas de seguridad, un par de nuevos contratos y de sus respectivas familias.

{…}

Harry se marchó de allí directamente a la Oficina de Aurores. Notaba el inicio de una migraña justo detrás del ojo izquierdo, por lo que se adentró en su despacho lo más rápido posible. Sacó el bote de pastillas del penúltimo cajón de su mesa y llenó una taza ( _Al mejor papá del mundo_ , hecha por Lily cuando estaba en primer curso) con un sencillo aguamenti. Se la bebió rápidamente y se dejó caer en el cómodo sillón en el que atendía a gente distinguida o dormía un par de horas cuando el trabajo le retenía durante la noche.

El tarro de pastillas muggles (mucho más eficaces que las pociones que había probado) iba ya por la mitad y descendiendo peligrosamente. La migraña le acompañaba desde la velada en casa de los Malfoy, mitigada únicamente por los fármacos. Se iba a dormir con ella, despertaba con ella, podía jurar que hasta soñaba con ella.

Si las migrañas, como los huracanes, tuviesen un nombre, aquella se llamaría Draco.

Harry intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que era estrés, la edad, la luz o el final de las vacaciones. No iba a admitir que su dolor de cabeza tuviera nombre y apellidos. Otra vez los mismos. Las palabras de su hijo seguían resonando en su cabeza como un disco rayado. «…con aquel muggle…» No era tan extraño, ni si quiera la parte de que estuviera al margen del mundo mágico. Si Draco y él mantuvieron aquella rel… aquellos años juntos… _aquello_. Harry siempre lo había considerado algo único, un experimento, uno fallido. Sí, Draco era un hombre, él también, pero ambos se habían casado con dos mujeres hermosas y maravillosas. «…al que le estabas metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla». Draco Malfoy engañaba a su mujer con hombres. Si James decía la verdad (no solía mentir en esos casos, pero tampoco era conocido por su resplandeciente sinceridad), Draco besaba -y Dios sabe qué más- a otros hombres. Para Draco aquello no había sido un experimento, una prueba, algo único… algo _especial_.

Harry había sido otra chico más. El primero, sí, claro, o al menos eso creía. ¿No? Pero ya está. Uno de tantos. A saber con cuántos. Muggles incluidos. Podían ser decenas. Y él, sólo uno más en un mar de hombres. Seguro que todos ellos con más experiencia. Con menos miedos, excusas, celos. CELOS. No podía admitirlo, pero eran esos malditos celos los que le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso no había sido el propio Harry el que le había acusado a él de ser un maldito celoso? Había desestimado sus sentimientos cuando él se hartaba de verle con Ginny, de que sólo ella pudiera besarle, quererle en público. Harry nunca lo había entendido: sabía que su mujer le era infiel, pero no le preocupaba. Había dejado los celos en la adolescencia, había culpado a las hormonas de esa época.

Pero en ese momento, con cuarenta y dos años, tirado en el sofá de cuero falso de su despacho con el codo en la cara tapándole la poca luz que entraba por la ventana falsa del Ministerio… Harry Potter estaba agonizando por culpa de los celos.

Y ni si quiera tenía derecho a sentirlos.


	11. Cold beer

James se dejó caer en el mullido asiento de cuero viejo de estilo americano del pub. Frente a él, un chico apenas un año menor que él, de piel oscura y pelo rizado eternamente despeinado. A pesar de la corta diferencia de edad, los enormes ojos azules y las pecas bajo sus ojos le otorgaban el aspecto de un crío en plena pubertad.

Pero el muy ihijoputa/i llevaba su túnica de los Montrose Magpies y todas las chicas del bar (mejor dicho, todas las personas del bar) le observaban con una extraña reverencia.

—Freddie, eso es jugar sucio.

—Acabo de salir del entrenamiento, ni me he duchado.

—Y tan sucio entonces.

Fred Weasley II le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, pero James se rió a gusto de su propia broma. Al hacerlo, una mueca de dolor le atravesó la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Una gilipollas de mi clase me ha lanzado volando por la ventana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es un primer piso, pero he tenido que caer encima de las rocas y no de los arbustos.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pasarte por la enfermería?

—¿Y darle esa satisfacción? Ni hablar. He vuelto a clase como si tal cosa.

Fred estaba con la boca abierta dispuesto a contestar cuando llegó un mago de unos treinta y pocos años a tomarles el pedido. Ambos pidieron una cerveza (con alcohol y bien amarga, las de mantequilla las habían abandonado a sus recuerdos de juventud) y el hombre les pidió los carnets de identidad. Los dos amigos se miraron con complicidad y sucedió lo de siempre cuando el hombre vio no sólo las edades, sino los nombres:

—La casa invita, por favor.

—No hace falta.

—Insisto.

—Si insistes…

No habían pagado una copa en mucho tiempo. Por eso les gustaba alternar diferentes bares mágicos por toda Inglaterra. Los dos tenían el alma problemática, bromista y sinvergüenza de aquellos a quienes honraban con sus nombres.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre extremadamente alto y delgado entró por ella. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir y aclamar al recién llegado.

—¡No me digas que Vicky te ha dado permiso para venir!

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡Si es Teddy, en carne y hueso!

Los dos chicos siguieron con el teatro hasta que Ted Lupin se sentó junto a ellos. Aquella noche llevaba el pelo de un morado oscuro, algo que contrastaba profundamente con el traje elegante y sencillo y el maletín desvencijado que una vez perteneció a su padre.

—Algunos tenemos un trabajo de verdad y pareja estable, ¿sabéis?

—¿Está insinuando que ser un jugador de Quidditch no es un trabajo de verdad?

—Creo que sí, querido Jimmy.

—Y se hace llamar nuestro amigo…

A pesar del tono de ofendido, los ojos de James resplandecían de felicidad. Al fin tenía un poco de paz y tranquilidad, o mejor dicho de diversión culpable. Sin sus padres para darle la murga, sin sus hermanos para lanzarle miradas envenenadas, sin esos compañeros de clase que le odiaban por su trato especial y sin los otros jugadores de su equipo que conseguían muchas más horas en los partidos que él. En ese momento estaban sus dos mejores amigos sentados a su lado, música rock antigua en sus oídos y una cerveza bien fría en la mano; iel paraíso/i.

—¿Se cuece algo interesante en el servicio de apoyo a hombres lobo?

—Lo de siempre. Hombres lobo.

—Gracias, Ted, ha sido del todo esclarecedor.

James dedicó unos instantes a beber de su fría jarra y a observar el intercambio de frases como si fuera un partido de tenis. Fred y él eran como dos gotas de agua (en cuanto a personalidad, por supuesto); habían puesto el Castillo patas arriba con la ayuda de iJunior/i y Molly. Ted, en cambio, era un hombre de aspecto extravagante, pero de personalidad sosegada y amable. James le consideraba una mezcla entre hermano mayor y tío: siempre estaba allí para sacarle de un lío y que su padre no se enterase o para meter algo de sentido común en esa cabezota suya. Había vivido en la casa de los Potter desde los quince (cuando murió su abuela) hasta que se independizó a los veintipocos. Se veían bastante a menudo, pero siempre iba de la mano con su prometida Victoire.

Su prima Vicky (como él amaba llamarla para molestar) había sido su crush de la infancia y parte de la adolescencia y el hecho de que ella fuera una marimandona obsesionada con el orden hizo que chocaran desde siempre. No estaba en su lista de personas favoritas, pero como pareja eran adorables. iAlgo vomitivos/i.

—James, no llegaste a contarme por qué te pasaste las Navidades castigado.

La voz de Freddie le sacó de su ensoñación, sintiéndose algo culpable por fantasear con su prima y prometida del tío que tenía delante. Un vaso de whiskey con hielo llegó un instante después.

—¿Castigado? ¿a tu edad?—Ni Ted pudo evitar mofarse.

—Llamémosle trato hostil, mejor que castigo. Nada, que mis padres me obligaron a ir a visitar a los Malfoy y pasó lo que les avisé: que terminó mal.

—¿A casa de los Malfoy?—la voz de asco de Fred dejó muy patente el iafecto/i que sentía por la familia.

Para la mayoría de los Weasley, cualquiera con pasado mortífago seguía siendo una persona detestable, por mucho perdón que pidiera o hiciese lo que hiciese para remediarlo. Ninguno perdonaba la muerte de Fred, y mucho menos su tocayo y sobrino.

—Les conté algo que vi hace unos años y se armó la de Dios.

—¿Qué viste?—la malicia bullía en los ojos de Fred.

—A Draco enrollándose con un muggle.

El brinco que dio Fred casi derriba la mesa y con ella las bebidas. Se movieron peligrosamente y si hubieran estado llenas, probablemente se hubieran derramado. Su risa resonó por todo el local, logrando que varias personas se girasen mirando de nuevo al trío escandaloso de la esquina. Ted, en cambio, apenas pestañeó.

—¡¿Draco Malfoy es marica?!

—Dumbeldore también era gay—contestó Ted con tono pragmático.

—¿Intentas compararlos?

—Respeto tu odio por él, por su pasado; pero no que utilices su condición sexual como munición.

—Aguafiestas—respondió Fred sacándole la lengua.

—Y tú no tenías derecho a tratarle así en su casa.

Cuando los reproches dispararon en su dirección, James levantó las manos con fingida culpabilidad.

—No mates al mensajero. Él fue quién hizo mal. Engaña a su mujer.

—Eso tú no lo sabes. Pero fuiste a su casa, le insultaste y dejaste en ridículo delante de su familia. Es una falta de respeto y empatía.

—Don Altura Moral, deja los sermones para el trabajo, gracias. Intento disfrutar de mi cerveza.

Ted puso los ojos en blanco y vació la mitad de su whiskey de un solo trago.

—Sólo digo que si alguien fuera invitado a tu casa y dejase caer una bomba así sobre tu padre, no te haría nada de gracia.

—Mi padre es mejor que eso.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, midiendo su respuesta.

James saltó al instante, enfadado:

—¿Pero de qué vas? Es tu padrino, te ha cuidado toda la vida, ¿y ahora pones en duda su honradez?

—Quería probar mi argumento. Y creo que ha quedado claro. No te gustaría.

—¿Y eso te hace dormir mejor por las noches? ¿tener siempre la razón?

—Sí, pero también prueba algo más: le debes una disculpa.

—¿A Draco Malfoy?

Ted decidió escoger ese momento para volverse teatral como ellos. Dio otro largo sorbo hasta vaciar el vaso y se levantó para ponerse la chaqueta.

—Sí, a él y a su mujer.

Fred y James se miraron con cara de pocos amigos mientras Ted se agachaba para recoger su maletín. Disculparse con la pareja de puristas (o expuristas) y estirados aristócratas era lo que menos le apetecía del mundo. Fred le entendía y encontraba cierto respaldo en ello. Ted se dispuso a salir del local, pero un momento antes de llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta:

—Y, por supuesto, a su hijo.


	12. All apologies

Una bola de nieve aterrizó con un sonoro iplof/i en el cogote de Albus Potter. Se apartó la nieve con una elegancia aplastante y esa fue su única reacción. La bufanda esmeralda y plata le protegió de hacer el ridículo con un trozo de hielo resbalando por su espalda. Miyu tomó aquello como una invitación y apartó ella misma las últimas gotas con un movimiento tímido.

Scorpius y Vivian se observaron unos instantes con una sonrisa cómplice, antes de lanzarles una segunda bola. Ésta aterrizó en la espalda de Albus, pero de nuevo, éste fingió no notarlo. Viv abucheó teatralmente a su amigo Albus antes de echarse a reír. Vivian Wood era una Gryffindor muy Gryffindor (le recordaba a James y a Molly, y si hubiera sido unos años más mayor habría formado parte de su grupito de iMerodeadores/i) pero su extrema simpatía hacía que se codeara con todas las casas sin prejuicio alguno. Scor y ella mantenían una amistad pura y casta que nadie en el Castillo parecía entender… siempre y cuando no hubiese partido de Quidditch. Viv era digna hija de sus padres (Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, nada más y nada menos) y lo único capaz de manchar su reputación de extrovertida pura era su competitividad malsana y los muchos insultos y palabrotas que era capaz de decir en un segundo si alguien lograba ganarle.

—Podríamos invitarles a venir al Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié, llevan así meses. O se enrollan pronto, o me va a salir una hernia.

—Viv, si buscas una excusa para pedirme una cita, inventarte una mejor.

—Malfoy, hazme un favor: el día que decida pedirte una cita… mátame.

Scor le dio un codazo, pero pronto ambos volvieron a compartir carcajadas. La vida había vuelto a su sitio tras las vacaciones. Los alumnos de séptimo y quinto volvían a estar bajo pilas de deberes y con los nervios a flor de piel, la nieve obligaba a salir del Castillo con al menos tres capas de ropa y la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año prometía un hermoso día libre en el que olvidarse de pociones crecepelo, hechizos defensivos y ashwinders.

—¡Scorpius!

La voz de una chica hizo que los cuatro amigos se diesen la vuelta. Una joven rubia, con el rostro en forma de corazón, pecas y labios gruesos ignoró a todos menos a Scorpius a quién dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas. Era guapa, probablemente la chica más guapa del colegio; iba a sexto y pertenecía a la casa de los tejones. Rodeada por tres amigas –no tan guapas, pero no por falta de intentarlo– Aly Longbottom, vestida impecable a pesar del frío.

—Me debes una cita.

Scor se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Aly había sido una chica tímida y adorable hasta principios de ese curso. Le conocía desde que ella entró en el Castillo ya que su padre no sólo era profesor, sino el padrino de Albus. Su amigo había cuidado de ella durante sus primeros años, pero estaba claro que ya no necesitaba su ayuda.

—Le debes una cita, Scor, ya te vale ser así.

La voz de Viv contenía el punto justo de sarcasmo para que sólo sus amigos se dieran cuenta de ello. El rubio se tragó una carcajada antes de soltar el brazo de su amiga y acortar la distancia que le separaba de Alice. Se colocó un mechón tras la oreja en un teatral segundo.

—Aly, princesa, me habría encantado sentarme contigo en el tren, pero Albus y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes.

—Mea culpa—corroboró el mediano de los Potter.

—Dicho esto, sería para mí un placer invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla en iLas Tres Escobas/i.

Junto con su pomposa invitación, ofreció a la joven su mano con un aún más teatral ademan. La chica sonrió encantada, con un toque descarado, aunque el color de sus mejillas le delatara.

—Tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender antes, pero te veré allí en una hora.

Aly imitó perfectamente el talante del rubio e ignoró su mano, yéndose de allí con un caminar exagerado para alguien de su edad y de pocas curvas. Dos de sus amigas corrieron tras ella, pero una, con gesto aburrido les comentó antes de marcharse:

—Sólo vamos a la oficina de correos, su lechuza está enferma.

Viv rió con ganas mientras los jóvenes reanudaban su marcha por el pueblo. Albus no se adelantó con Miyu esta vez, sino que se puso junto a Scor.

—Eres consciente de que como te pases con ella, Neville te mata. Y yo le ayudo.

—Tranquilo, sólo voy a concederle sus veinte minutos de fama en la liga de los mayores.

—Eso no suena nada tranquilizador—reprochó Viv, revolviéndole el pelo—suena a que vas a llevarla a un sótano y forzarla.

—Tiene razón—asintió Miyu con una mueca de desagrado.

—Chicas, chicas, ¿qué clase de persona creéis que soy?

—La fama de cerdo te la has ganado solito, Scor—bromeó Al.

—De Casanova, no de violador de preadolescentes…

Cuando llegaron a la calle mayor, se dieron cuenta de que cada uno andaba hacia un sitio diferente. Tras hablarlo unos segundos decidieron volver a dividirse en dos grupos: Scor y Viv irían a Zonco, mientras Al y Miyu a la Casa de las Plumas. Scor necesitaba una nueva autocorrectora, pero decidió que era mejor dejarles solos y que quizás, entre las largas filas de plumas y delineadores surgiera la maldita chispa y descargaran tensiones en un largo y tortuoso beso.

Pero algo sucedió que ninguno tenía planeado: una figura se acercó a ellos. Un joven alto y más guapo de lo que debería ser alguien con su actitud. Pasos seguros, chulescos y un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Viv soltó un suspiro y algo muy semejante a «iAl, oh, Dios, tu hermano, Al, es James, joder/i».

Eran pocos y parió la abuela.

—James.

Albus se fue el primero en reaccionar, dando un par de pasos al frente para interceptar a su hermano. Scor se puso tenso en apenas un instante. No quería verle, aún no le había perdonado por fastidiar así la inuit de Noël/i y contarle algo importante de la peor de las maneras.

—Albus—respondió dejando caer su cabeza de lado con pesadumbre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Los adultos podemos venir a Hogsmeade cuando nos da la gana.

—No veo a ningún adulto por aquí.

James le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y Scor notó cómo algo se le removía en el estómago. Seguía siendo James Sirius Potter, guapo hasta cansar, atrevido, sexy y gilipollas; pero parte de la ira y del odio que había sentido aquella noche seguía bullendo en su interior.

—Vengo en son de paz siguiendo el consejo de alguien mucho más sabio que yo.

—¿Papá?

—Dios, no. De Teddy.

Los hermanos Potter se echaron a reír al unísono y Scor pudo ver como los hombros de James se destensaban. Albus le había contado que seguía enfadado con él y una parte del rubio se alegraba de que empezara a perdonarle: como hijo único, envidiaba las posibilidades de tener un hermano.

Cuando las risas cesaron y tras unos segundos de conversación condensada en una mirada entre hermanos, Albus se echó a un lado y James se colocó frente a Scorpius.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

La pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja. No pudo ni pensarlo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Albus se llevó a las chicas por la calle que llevaba a la Casa de las Plumas. Viv mantenía cierta resistencia que Scor suponía no era tanto por ir con la pareja de aburridos, como por querer quedarse a ver el drama y deleitarse la vista con el mayor de los Potter.

James le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Scor le siguió sin tener muy claro a dónde se dirigían. Tampoco es que le importara. Tenía los puños apretados y apenas notaba ya el frío en el ambiente. Si le hubieran dicho un mes antes que iba a poder pasear con James Potter, a solas, por un Hogsmeade nevado y casi desierto, hubiera dado un brazo porque fuera posible. En ese momento, sin embargo, le apetecía estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Anduvieron en silencio durante varios segundos hasta llegar al camino que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. No había allí un alma. El frío mantenía a los alumnos en las tiendas.

—Si vienes a contarme la leyenda de esta casa, Albus se te adelantó hace siete años.

James le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, en sus ojos podía leerse una batalla interna. Desvió la mirada del rubio hacia el amasijo de madera y tejas.

—En realidad venía a… bueno a pedirte… a disculparme.

El joven Malfoy abrió por completo sus ojos de la sorpresa. James Potter, disculpándose. Era un evento tan raro que se vio tentado a pedir un deseo.

—Como puedo notar que no lo haces muy a menudo, te daré un consejo: suele surtir mejor efecto si te dignas a mirar a aquel con quien te estás disculpando.

James giró de nuevo su cabeza, dedicándole la mejor de sus miradas "no-me-digas-Malfoy", edición limitada.

—Perdón.

—¿Perdón… qué?

—Perdóname, Malfoy, por comportarme como un gilipollas.

—Ese no fue el problema, todos sabemos que eres un poco idiota.

Scor lo estaba disfrutando, eso no dejaba ninguna duda, ni si quiera para James. Se retaron con la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que ambos terminaron sonriendo.

—Está bien. Perdón por ir a tu casa, estar de morros toda la cena y acabar la velada de la peor manera posible.

—Te sigue faltando ir al detalle. Asumir tu error.

James dejó escapar un gruñido. Murmuró algo parecido a «iA tomar por culo, ya/i» y colocó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió sus brazos como si fuera a cantarle una serenata.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, yo, James Sirius Potter, te pido disculpas y espero que halles en tu corazón la misericordia para perdonarme por la deplorable actitud y falta de juicio que empleé al acusar a tu padre de tales actos deshonrosos…

El rubio no pudo evitar empezar a reír, pero James no se detuvo ahí:

—Te suplico, oh, magnánimo Scorpius, que encuentres una forma de perdonar a este humilde servidor que se postra ante ti, hoy, para aceptar que ha errado, que no era ni el momento, ni la forma, ni de su incumbencia hablar de tales actos.

Scor se acercó a James, tirando de su mano para levantarlo del suelo. Su enfado se había evaporado con la risa y con la imagen de James arrodillado ante él con la mirada más inocente que había visto nunca en sus ojos.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Dónde tienes el botón de apagado?

—¿Me perdonas?

Aquellas dos palabras, por alguna razón, fueron las que llegaron directas a su corazón, como si alguien las hubiera disparado. Probablemente fue por la cercanía entre ellos (apenas un suspiro), o quizás porque carecían del tono teatral de unos minutos antes; a lo mejor era por la mirada tan intensa que los estaba conectando. Pero Scor notó como le atravesaba y borraba toda la ira y todo lo malo de sus entrañas. Como si hubiera pasado un día el spa o hubiese tomado una poción revitalizante, aquellas palabras no sólo borraron aquel terrible recuerdo, sino el estrés de los exámenes, el dolor de su muñeca tras el último entrenamiento de Quidditch, la tirantez de su piel tras estar tanto tiempo a la intemperie…

—Sí, James, te perdono.

La sonrisa que el mayor de los Potter le regaló en ese instante fue tan sincera y hermosa que Scor sintió que se le doblaban las piernas en aquel momento. Pero un instante después, Jaames decidió que era un momento oportuno para agarrarle de la cintura con un abrazo y levantarlo varios palmos del suelo mientras se vitoreaba a sí mismo como si hubieran ganado una gran final.

—James Potter, nenas, el rey de las disculpas.

Lo que no tomó en consideración fue el estado del suelo y que una minúscula capa de hielo haría a los dos jóvenes caer al suelo sobre la nieve. El golpe dejó a ambos atontados unos segundos, pero pronto notó la falta de aire que Scor relacionaba con partidos de Rugby en la playa.

—Auh.

—Joder, perdona otra vez.

Abrió los ojos al notar el aliento de James en su propia cara. Allí estaba, otra vez, demasiado cerca para lo que demandaba el decoro. Demasiado cerca como para poder pensar con claridad. iDemasiado cerca/i. No lo suficientemente cerca.

—Cuando le cuentes a Albus lo maravillosa persona que soy, si pudieras omitir este placaje accidental te lo agradecería.

Scor asintió como un idiota pensando en por qué James parecía estar poniéndose cómodo encima de él, apoyando su codo en la nieve y observándole con la diversión cincelada en cada uno de sus gestos. Tuvo que dedicar la mitad de sus pensamientos a intentar no empalmarse. iCachorrosTristesPústulasBabosasPiernasDePersonaMayorCuerpoHumanoPorDentroSabordePociónMultijugos/i.

—¿Cómodo, James?—preguntó en un vago intento de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Más de lo esperado. Te imaginaba más huesudo.

—Me alegra superar tus expectativas.

De nuevo aquella sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que empleaba con las chicas guapas, con las que más se hacían rogar. Lo sabía porque Scor podría escribir una enciclopedia de varios tomos sobre el abanico de sonrisas de James Sirius Potter y sus muchos usos. Los ojos del muchacho parecieron encontrar algo muy interesante en su pelo y sin esperarlo, los dedos de James rozaron apenas un segundo su mejilla antes de enroscar un mechón en ellos.

—Se te riza con la humedad.

Era un comentario sin más, pero la forma en que lo dijo, con naturalidad y algo de sorpresa, con aprobación, curiosidad. La ternura de sus manos. Scorpius empezaba a sospechar que se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo tan fuerte que estaba delirando o incluso soñando inconsciente. Porque James seguía tumbado tan panchamente encima de él haciendo tirabuzones en los mechones más cercanos a su cara.

—Bueno James, si no vas a besarme, apreciaría que te levantases porque aquí debajo hace bastante frío.

El mayor de los Potter pestañeó casi ofendido.

—¿Así que puedo seguir tumbado indefinidamente a cambio de un beso?

Scor no esperaba esa respuesta. Scor esperaba que se riera, que se ofendiera o que hiciera alguna broma estúpida. Pero no que le dijera aquellas palabras con un tono espeso y dulce como la miel, como un gato a punto de ponerse a ronronear. Pero entonces James se levantó con un simple y ágil movimiento, ofreciéndole un segundo después la mano como ayuda. El rubio la tomó y sus rostros volvieron a quedar a centímetros el uno del otro.

—Una pena, Malfoy, pero no eres lo suficientemente cómodo como para llevarme a la otra acera.

—¿Ni si quiera a la carretera?

La respuesta fue tan inmediata que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes. James le examinó con la mirada como si fuera la primera vez que le veía en toda su vida, buscando algo, en sus ojos, en su gesto, en alguna parte dentro de él.

—Quién sabe, Malfoy, quizás si mejoras la oferta.

Dicho lo cual, con un guiño de ojo y un saludo militar, comenzó a andar alejándose del joven Malfoy para desaparecerse un instante más tarde.


	13. I've drowned and dreamt this moment (FB)

Draco acariciaba el siempre-rebelde cabello de Harry. La cabeza del moreno descansaba en sus piernas, mientras su propio cuerpo se encontraba recostado en la cabecera acolchada de su cama. Aquella era una rutina más que familiar para ambos jóvenes.

Tras el sexo, mientras Draco aún saboreaba la esencia de Harry en su boca y sentía su tacto por todo su cuerpo, mientras se relamía pensando en las miles de emociones que bullían en su pecho… Harry se preocupaba. Habían pasado página de las veces que entraba en pánico o huía de la cama prometiendo jamás volver, pero Draco no conseguía apagar la testaruda cabeza del idiota de Harry Potter. Así que hacía lo único que podía: estaba con él. Le acariciaba. Le hacía sentir mejor mientras él se comía el coco buscando un sentido a todo aquello con la parte equivocada del cuerpo.

El joven Malfoy había entendido rápidamente sus sentimientos. Le había costado afrontar que estaba enamorado del imbécil Potter, pero una vez lo entendió, todo fue encontrando su lugar. Lo más difícil, desde ese instante, fue convivir con las dudas de aquel a quién le pertenecía su corazón. El maldito Harry Potter, el salvador del Mundo Mágico, el Niño que Sobrevivió (dos veces)… era un agujero negro de dudas y arrepentimientos. No podían verles juntos, nadie podía saberlo. Aquello no era nada, otras veces lo era todo. Y mientras tanto, seguía con su novia, con la Weasley, con la familia que más le detestaba de todo Reino Unido.

Pero Draco le acariciaba lentamente mientras algo dentro de él se rompía al imaginar sus dudas, su confusión, si tal vez, en ese instante, estaba debatiéndose entre dejarle para siempre. Su recompensa, aquello que le hacía seguir sin importar todo lo malo, era que justo unos minutos antes, mientras se besaban y retozaban entre las sábanas, Harry Potter era todo suyo, en cuerpo y alma, en lo más hondo de su corazón. El Elegido nunca había sido muy inteligente, sino un hombre de acción. Hasta ese momento nunca entendió cuan acertada era esa descripción.

Harry se movió y Draco dejó caer su mano. El moreno ascendió con la suavidad de un gatito hasta apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Draco. El rubio sonrió. Aquella noche, él era el ganador de la batalla interna.

—Draco…

—No digas nada, nunca dices nada bueno después de hacer el amor.

Harry no sonrió, lo que hizo que Draco se pensara dos veces si realmente había ganado.

—Hay algo… tengo que contártelo… podría cambiarlo todo.

Draco tragó saliva. Aquella relación llevaba abocada al fracaso desde su inicio, y pese a todo, habían aguantado siete años entre idas y venidas. Estaba acostumbrado a que cortaran, a que le diera un ataque de arrepentimiento; pero siempre volvía.

Harry se apartó de Malfoy y éste notó como un abismo de hielo se abría entre los dos. De nuevo. Hizo ademán de atraerle de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, pero Potter se deshizo de su abrazo.

—Es importante.

—Todo es importante contigo…

—Ginny está embarazada.

Draco notó que le atravesaba el cuerpo algo muy parecido a un icruciatus/i.

—Sucedió, bueno, supongo que hace unos dos meses, cuando te dije que quería volver a tener una vida normal…

Draco le escuchaba, pero no podía mirarle. Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y podía notarlo a la perfección. Su corazón latía más lento, su estómago estaba entrelazándose de tal manera que notaba las nauseas en la garganta y la sangre le bullía en las sienes, aplastándole el cerebro. Aquello no podía estar pasando, su mayor pesadilla.

—Te acostaste con ella.

—Es mi novia, obviamente que me acosté con ella.

—Y la dejaste embarazada.

La voz que salía de sus labios no era la suya. Estaba convencido de que algo había poseído su cuerpo y estaba fingiendo normalidad por él, porque no entendía como su corazón podía bombear sangre si estaba hecho pedazos por toda la habitación.

—Es un niño.

Un mini-Potter se estaba gestando. Aunque apenas tenía veintiún años, había madurado muy deprisa dadas sus circunstancias. Ambos lo habían hecho. El rubio no había fantaseado con tener una familia, no con las idas y venidas que aún sufrían. Pero pensar en Harry con un bebé en los brazos hizo que creciera en él un anhelo hasta entonces desconocido. Quería eso, quería un bebé, quería a Harry. Quería empezar una familia con él.

—Podríamos cuidarlo. Juntos.

La cara que puso Harry en ese instante le dijo que eso no iba a suceder ni en un millón de años. Y de nuevo cientos de sueños se hicieron pedazos. La realidad iba calando hondo poco a poco en su cuerpo, como una sustancia fría y pegajosa que bajara por su nuca.

—Vas a dejarme. Esta vez de verdad. Por ella, aunque no la quieras.

—Sí que le quiero.

—No la amas.

Harry no logró contestar a eso. Draco sabía que ella nunca había sido una competidora. Había sentido celos que ella pudiera tenerle en público, de su brazo alrededor de él en las fiestas, de los besos que compartían en frente de toda la comunidad mágica. Pero el joven Malfoy sabía que Harry le amaba a él. Pero todo eso daba igual, porque algo nuevo y totalmente inesperado había irrumpido en el tablero. Un bebé.

—Vas a jugar a la casitas con ella. Vais a tener el bebé y fingir que todo va bien.

—No lo entiendes, yo no recuerdo a mis padres. Nunca los tuve.

—Y quieres darle una ifamilia de verdad/i, porque yo no puedo darte eso.

Harry alzó su mano, pero Draco la interceptó antes de que llegara a su mejilla. No quería su lástima, ya no quería nada de lo que pudiera darle. Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de estar a mil kilómetros del imaravilloso/i Harry Potter.

—Vas a dejarme. Y esta vez será de verdad. Me va a dar igual que vengas de rodillas. Me va a dar igual que te arrepientas. Si me dejas hoy Potter, nunca te lo perdonaré.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas si quiera. El dolor llegaba al fin a su alma, la realidad se presentaba como un gran torbellino negro. Todo aquello que llevaba imaginado, que creía tan fielmente, se había esfumado.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Sí que puedes, no me jodas Harry. Puedes explicárselo todo a Ginny. Puedes decirle que quieres ser el padre de su hijo, pero que no puedes ser su pareja. ¡Puedes decirle que me quieres, maldita sea!

Las lagrimas le ardían en los párpados, pero se negaba a dejarlas salir. Estaba enfadado, estaba furioso, y lo último que quería era mostrarle a ese idiota lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por él. No se lo merecía.

Ante la impasividad de Harry, el enfado tocó techo. Comenzó a lanzarle su ropa.

—Pues vete de una puta vez. Lo sabías y aun así has tenido el puto coraje de venir aquí a besarme, a tocarme, a follarme. ¿Qué ha sido, un polvo de despedida? Me habría gustado saberlo de antemano.

Harry recogía sus pertenencias mirándolo con esos ojos de cordero que habían conseguido que le perdonara una y otra vez a través de los años. Pero aquella noche todo era diferente, aquella noche Draco se había dado cuenta de que la vida no era un cuento con final feliz, que por mucho que esperase y aguantase, Harry no iba a cambiar. Aquella noche había decidido quererse a sí mismo un poco más.

—Vete con tu novia. Hazle más bebés. Sé el héroe del Mundo Mágico. Y muerte por dentro un poco cada día sabiendo que estás viviendo una mentira. Que me tuviste, que fuimos felices, que nunca jamás podrás recuperarlo. ¡JODER, VETE YA!

Las lágrimas se derramaron, finalmente, como si hubieran roto la presa. Harry se levantó rápidamente, abrazando a Draco a pesar de sus intentos por liberarse. Draco deseaba perderse en ese abrazo, que el tiempo se detuviese, que el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Harry Potter le abrasase hasta que se fundieran en uno. Pero algo se había roto y no podía repararse, porque pronto sintió asco, de nuevo esas nauseas en la garganta.

Le empujó lejos, y Harry volvió a caer sobre la cama.

—Vete de una vez. Volveremos a ser enemigos, como cuando nos conocimos. ¡Dios, ojalá todo hubiera seguido así! Odiarte era tan fácil. Volverá a serlo.

Harry intentó abrazarle de nuevo, pero esta vez se encontró con la varita de Draco frente a su cara. Draco parecía imponente, en sus ojos brillaba la furia y Potter retrocedió un par de pasos asustado.

—Recoge tus cosas.

El muchacho obedeció, vistiéndose sin apartar sus ojos de Draco y la varita que apuntaba a su cara; pero ya no era miedo, sino un pesar terrible lo que amargaba su mirada. Draco sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero necesitaba seguir haciéndoselo, tenía que pagar. Él no era el único que saldría con cicatrices de aquella noche.

—Ahora vete y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te quede de vida.

Harry, ya vestido aunque malamente, parecía debatirse entre irse y quedarse.

—Draco, no acabemos así, podríamos… no lo sé, pero no quiero perderte.

La sonrisa que se curvó en sus labios no podría describirse con otra palabra que no fuese "cruel". No, Harry Potter no iba a salirse con la suya por primera vez en toda su vida. No, no iba a ceder. Quería arrancarle esos hermosos ojos con las uñas, quería hacerle sangrar, querría extirparle el corazón del pecho y aplastarlos con propias manos como él había hecho.

—Harry Potter, recuerda mis palabras, no serás feliz mientras yo viva. Disfruta de tu mentira mientras dure, porque pienso encontrar la forma de destruirla.


	14. Stolen kisses (require an accomplice)

Albus observaba el reflejo del agua verdosa del lago en los ojos grises de su gran amigo. Scor tenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de la aguas aunque no podía distinguirse en ellas nada en absoluto. Una sonrisa boba se había mudado a los labios del rubio y si hubiera sido otro momento, Al estaría sonsacándole a qué se debía. Pero el moreno tenía sus propios problemas revolviéndole el estómago y nublándole la mente.

—¿Y si damos una vuelta?

Scor giró su cabeza con rapidez, como si le hubiera sorprendido, casi asustado de lo inmerso que estaba en sus pensamientos. Aún así, sintió con la cabeza.

Al asintió a su compañero y salió disparado a su cuarto. Allí, siempre ocultos, estaban los dos instrumentos más útiles que un estudiante pudiera desear: la Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador. Herencias familiares que Harry había regalado a James en su decimoquinto cumpleaños con la condición de que fueran pasando entre los tres hermanos cuando se fueran graduando y de que no se lo dijeran a su madre. Salió del cuarto con ambos utensilios en la mano.

Llegaron al pequeño balcón sin demasiados problemas. Peeves estaba ocupado en el tercer piso y el conserje (Oswald Fudge) se quedaba dormido escuchando la radio prácticamente todas las noches. El mayor peligro solía ser la Profesora Sinistra, que con la edad había adquirido la costumbre de dormir poco y perseguir sombras con la paranoia de que El Señor Oscuro había regresado. No obstante, ese noche estaba ocupada lidiando con el poltergeist.

En el pequeño balcón estaban a salvo. Era tan diminuto e insignificante y estaba tan escondido que apenas nadie conocía su existencia. Scor se lo había mostrado hacía ya varios años y le había hecho prometer no llevar allí a nadie que no fuera importante para él. A Scor se lo había contado su padre y hecho hacer la misma promesa: ni si quiera llevaba allí a sus conquistas.

Ambos observaron la vista un buen rato. Hogwarts de noche era una maravilla, pero la vista desde allí, en la oscuridad, no tanto. Ni si quiera estaba en la dirección de Hogsmeade y la luna creciente apenas aportaba un leve resplandor encima del agua del lago. Scor fue el primero en sentarse apoyado en la fría roca y Albus no tardó en imitarle.

Ninguno había abierto la boca.

—Scor… ¿cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien?

Scor volvió al mundo fuera de su mente y le dedicó una mirada confundida. Intentó levantar una ceja, pero acabó poniendo una mueca muy extraña.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, ya sabes. ¿En qué momento dices 'sí, me gusta, somos más que amigos, tiene algo interesante'?

—¿A eso le estás dando tantas vueltas?

El mediano de los Potter asintió y el idiota de los Malfoy empezó a reírse de él.

—Sólo tú podías buscarle treinta patas al hipogrifo en un tema tan sencillo.

—Gracias, Scor, aprecio el apoyo.

Scor le devolvió una mirada de inocente corderito y se acercó a él hasta que quedaron hombro con hombro.

—No lo sé, Al, es algo que sabes. Es algo que notas en tu cuerpo o que sientes en el alma.

—Pero se sienten muchas cosas. ¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que tienes que sentir?

—Simplemente lo sabes. No sé, es… lo correcto. Lo notas. Si tienes que darle vueltas es que no es lo correcto. Cuando lo es, lo sabes.

—No lo tengo tan claro. Los sentimientos no son mi fuerte.

Scor le dio un golpe con su hombro negando con la cabeza.

—El que seas un empollón mojigato no te exime de estas cosas. Te conozco, sientes muchas cosas. Tienes mil primos que adoras, tienes hermanos que iamasodias/i y me tienes a mí que bueno, no es por fardar, pero sé que soy el número uno de tu lista.

Al no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿cómo distingues el cariño de la amistad del de algo más…?

—Bueno, en mi caso, es simple: ¿me apetece comerle la boca a esa persona? Sí, es algo más; no, pura amistad.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Sabes lo que odio hablar en serio, Al.

Scor dijo esta última frase en apenas un susurro, con la mirada juguetona de su sarcasmo, apenas a unos centímetros de su cara. Y entonces Albus, por primera vez en su vida, hizo algo que si instinto le pedía aunque su mente se lo prohibiera.

Albus Severus Potter besó a su amigo.

Y no fue un pico. No fue un beso sencillo de niños curiosos o de amigos cariñoso. Albus le besó con fuerza y con tal intensidad que acabó encima de Scor, con la espalda del rubio apoyada en el suelo. El beso duró apenas cinco segundos, pero ambos necesitaron un par de minutos antes de volver a hablar. Scor se sentó de nuevo donde había estado, aunque dejando un hueco para que sus brazos no se tocasen. Abrió varias veces la boca, pero todas ellas terminó negando con la cabeza con la mirada fija en otro sitio. Finalmente encontró la palabra adecuada:

—¿Qué?

Fue entonces Albus el que se echó a reír ante la mirada perpleja del rubio.

—Primero, ¿por qué coño te ríes? Segundo, ¿QUÉ? Tercero, ¿quién te ha enseñado a besar así?

Albus intentó contestar, pero su risa no le dejaba ni respirar. Ver la cara del rubio roja por completo y sus ojos enfadados y su labio confundido era una imagen desternillante. Albus había logrado lo que ninguna mujer hasta el momento: dejar sin palabras a Scorpius Malfoy con un solo beso.

—Era un experimento. Ahora ya entiendo lo que dices. Fue diferente cuando besé a Miyu. Bueno, cuando ella me besó a mí para ser más exactos.

Scor dejó escapar un "ejem" totalmente ofendido.

—Podrías haber no sé, preguntado. Pedido permiso. Avisado.

—No sé por qué te pones así. Ni que fuera tu primer beso, ni si quiera con un chico. Te recuerdo a Lysander ¿o el primero fue Cairbre McLaggen?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver-

—Siempre me has dicho que los mejores besos se roban-

—Dah, con alguien con quién ha tensión sexual ¡no con tu mejor amigo, AL!

Ahora fue Albus el que fingió ofenderse ante sus palabras.

—¿Insinúas que no tenemos tensión sexual?

—Deja ya de tomarme el pelo.

—No durarías ni media hora teniendo hermanos.

Scor entrecerró sus ojos en una mirada amenazante.

—Sigo sin entender tu reacción.

—¡Ha sido mi primer beso con un Potter!

—Y el mío con un Malfoy—contestó imitando su tono ofendido.

—Bueno, gracias, ahora sé que no eres uno de los toyboys de mi padre, tanto tiempo en su despacho…

—Idiota.

—Capullo.

Pero una sonrisa complicidad acabó con el ambiente tenso de apenas unos segundos antes. Otro golpe de hombro terminó llenando el espacio que les distanciaba. La pregunta seguía inscrita en sus ojos.

—Bueno, eh, digamos que… esperaba que mi primer beso Potter fuera de otro miembro de la familia.

—¿Lily?—el tono de su pregunta denotaba lo peligrosa que podía ser respuesta.

—OtrbO/b.

—¿¡Mi padre?!

—Sí, Scor, tu padre. No, imbécil, tu hermano.

—¿James?

—No, tu otro hermano, llevo años colgado por Hagrid Dobby Hedwin Potter.

iOh… oh. OH./i Albus al fin lo entendió. Todas esas veces en las que Scor había observado a su hermano o le había preguntado por él, todas las tonterías que le había perdonado, cómo se dejaba tomar el pelo por él… Al siempre creyó que era admiración, que Scor deseaba ser como James. Nunca se había planteado que le gustara… Ni si quiera entendía lo que veían las chicas en él. Era superficial, las trataba fatal y tenía una necesidad de atención digna de un crío de tres años. Y a Scor le gustaba ser el interesante de la relación, el más guay, el que tuviera el control. Y le apasionaban los pechos. No entendía que le pudiera gustar James. No tenía sentido. iOOOOH/i. Si no tenía sentido, era algo más preocupante de atracción sexual o un simple crush. Podría ser la palabra prohibida en el abecedario de Scorpius Malfoy. Podría ser a-m-o-r.

—Joder.

—A mi me lo vas a contar—respondió Scor dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.


	15. Feels like I never learn

Draco esperaba sentado en un banco de madera. Sus ojos se paseaban entre los turistas y sus interminables fotografías y la maravillosa vista que tenía aquel mirador del pintoresco pueblo de iSaint-Émilion/i. Estaba cerca de su trabajo en el banco mágico iD'argent Lutin/i, en pleno casco histórico de Burdeos. Su aprecio por los muggles había ido en continuo ascenso con el paso de los años. Entre ellos no era nadie, no necesitaba ignorar las miradas de recelo o reproche, ni hacer oídos sordos a los cuchicheos. Draco Malfoy había decidido evitar en lo posible al mundo mágico Inglés, y aunque en el francés su familia era bien recibida entre la aristocracia, otros magos aún lo trataban con desconfianza. Para los muggles, en cambio, era un hombre elegante y apuesto con un toque misterioso.

Un niño pasó correteando por delante de él, con una espada de madera. Su madre le perseguía con la vergüenza escrita en la cara mientras le gritaba que no podía salir de la tienda sin pagar. El niño tropezó justo a sus pies, por lo que le ayudó al instante, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el llanto. La madre lo cogió en sus brazos preocupada y le agradeció con una sonrisa. El niño, en cambio, le mostró los dientes en una mueca de diablillo antes de seguir con el lloro falso. Draco no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver al pequeño salirse con la suya. Le recordó a Scorpius, aunque él seguramente les habría explicado lo muy necesaria que esa espada era para su día a día.

Notó una presencia a su lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry Potter se había aparecido a apenas unos centímetros. Draco miró su reloj.

—Llegas tarde.

—Un incidente con un ladrón varitas…

Harry se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y Draco notó que algo le punzaba en el corazón. A pesar de los años, parecía que nada hubiese cambiado.

—Tengo que volver en unos cuarenta minutos, así que…

Harry observaba a su alrededor con una mezcla de emociones en su cara. Draco podía adivinar que por un lado se sentía maravillado por el paisaje y por otro turbado por el gentío. Nunca se había sentido a salvo de miradas indiscretas cuando el rubio estaba a su lado. Draco se levantó con un gruñido molesto y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Los dos hombres caminaban juntos, pero con una distancia algo incómoda. Atraían miradas por el simple hecho de la formalidad de su ropa: Draco llevaba un traje negro y esmeralda, de diseño; mientras que el estilo de Harry gozaba de un toque más tradicional, de marrón y pana. En contraste con la multitud de turistas en deportivas, parecían sacados de una reunión empresarial o una revista de moda.

—No esperaba tu lechuza.

—Ambos sabemos que la esperabas, Draco.

El rubio sonrió divertido. Sí, lo cierto es que conociendo a Harry y su extrema necesidad de darle vueltas a la más ínfima estupidez, era obvio que querría hablar de lo sucedido al final de la cena del 24 de diciembre. Casi le sorprendía que isólo/i hubiese necesitado un mes en reunir el valor necesario. Pero la frase escondía otra razón para hacerle sonreír: le había llamado Draco, no Malfoy.

—Pensaba que ya no te importaba con quién me acostaba.

La cara de Potter y el hecho de que se tropezara con una de las piedras sobresalientes del pavimento hizo que fuera imposible que Draco no se riera. Le había dado donde menos esperaba, como de costumbre. Era su pequeño superpoder, encontrar el punto débil de las defensas de Harry Potter.

—No es eso, es… eh… curiosidad.

—O sea, que sí que te importa.

Las mejillas de Harry iban aumentando en rojez por momentos. Draco esperaba que con la edad hubiese perdido la vergüenza, pero hablar de sexo, de ellos o de sexo entre ellos seguía siendo tabú. La escarpada cuesta llegó a su fin y en la cima, ante ambos, se alzaba una gran mansión abandonada. Draco continuó andando hacia ella y el hechizo se deshizo ante sus ojos. La mansión estaba hermosamente cuidada, con vidrieras y adornos en oro. En el gran portón, el emblema de la familia Malfoy.

—¿Tienes… otra mansión?

—No digas tonterías, mira bien.

El escudo familiar no era del todo igual. En vez de serpientes en lo alto, había un cisne y el lema familia no era i _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper/i_ , sino iVitam regit fortuna, non sapientia/i.

—Pertenece a la rama francesa de mi familia, aunque sólo queda Jean Jacques Malfoy y su esposa. Nunca están en casa.

Harry asintió tras él y tardó unos instantes en seguirle, admirado las figuras talladas en el pórtico.

—Son mayores y no tienen hijos, en cambio adoran al mío, así que algún día será suya.

Harry asintió de nuevo, pasmado por el lujo del interior. Un salón del tamaño de su casa, lleno de sofás antiguos de terciopelo de colores granate y morado; cuadros con marcos exquisitos llenos de Malfoys de todo tipo, altivos y hermosos; mesas y muebles de maderas selváticas barcinadas llenas de porcelanas finas, plata y oro. Y ni una sola mota de polvo.

Pronto un pequeño ejército de elfos domésticos les rodeó. Se llevaron sus chaquetas y les ofrecieron vino y pequeñas baguetes con diferente embutido. Los elfos tenían un toque único y es que no se parecían en nada a los feos elfos ingleses, sino que más bien eran adorables.

—Así que… ¿curiosidad?—preguntó Draco, tras darle un sorbo al vino.

—Sí…—Harry vació la mitad de la copa—Yo creía que, bueno, tú y Astoria…

—Astoria es la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida y la quiero con toda mi alma.

Harry se atragantó sin dejar de mirarle con consternación.

—¿Y… por qué le engañas?

—Oh, no, ella lo sabe.

—¿Y le parece bien?

—Por supuesto.

Harry vació la copa y pronto uno de los elfos apareció para volver a rellenarla. Draco sonreía frente a él, sentado con suma elegancia en uno de los sofás. El color plateado del terciopelo destacaba el brillo de sus ojos.

—Astoria viene de una familia estricta y tradicional como la mía. Nos conocimos por nuestros padres y su infinita obsesión con la pureza de sangre y el matrimonio… Y conectamos. Ambos compartíamos la misma inquietud.

—¿El… libertinaje?

Draco se echó a reír. No sabía si era más divertida su expresión o el hecho de que hubiera dicho la palabra "libertinaje".

—Harry, a mi querida Astoria le gustan las mujeres.

Draco juraría haber escuchado el "click" que hizo la mandíbula de Harry Potter al desencajarse.

—Y a mí me gustan los hombres. Así que nos casamos, tuvimos un hijo maravilloso y nos quitamos a nuestros padres de encima. Ella tiene sus amiguitas y yo tengo los míos.

La mano de Harry se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca, con un diminuto sándwich de foie en ella. Tardó varios segundos de dejarlo de nuevo encima de la mesa, junto a su copa. Sus ojos observaban algo tras el rubio, pero su mente parecía encontrarse a años luz de aquella salita.

—Así que has estado con otros. Con hombres, me refiero.

—Sí.

—¿…con bastantes?

—Bueno, no es como coleccionar cromos, pero sí, han sido… unos cuantos.

—¿Muggles?

—Y algún mago.

Harry asintió con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos seguían perdidos en la lejanía.

—Y ahora Scorpius lo sabe.

—Gracias a tu hijo, sí, se lo contamos.

Volvió a asentir, cómo si uniera las pistas e hilara las coartadas de los sospechosos que pasaban por su mesa todas las semanas. Poco a poco todo sale a la luz, pieza a pieza todo conjunto cobra sentido.

—¿Y nunca has querido dejar a Astoria por alguno de ellos?

Draco se mordió el labio, sin animarse a contestar. Harry cambió el rumbo de su mirada, atravesándole con sus ojos verdes. Su rostro exigía una respuesta y Draco sintió que perdía la posición de poder en aquella conversación: se volvió a sentir un adolescente estúpido a merced de los deseos de Harry Potter.

—Hubo uno, pero Scor era aún un crío; mi padre pasó casi un mes en San Mungo… no era el momento.

—¿Pero le querías?

—Sí.

Harry volvió a mirar al infinito, devorando al fin el pequeño bocado de foie. Draco apuró su copa y el mismo elfo de antes la rellenó e hizo una reverencia. Harry cogió la botella del elfo sorprendiendo a ambos y la dejó en la mesa. El elfo volvió a inclinarse y desapareció.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Se hartó de esperar.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada, pero no era de diversión, sino de algo mucho más oscuro. Vació su copa y la rellenó en apenas un instante.

—Aprecio la ironía, Potter, pero no creo que tú tengas el derecho a hacerlo.

—Bueno, ahora entenderás mi posición.

Draco le dedicó la mejor de sus miradas asesinas. Dejó la copa en la mesa y echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, amenazante.

—No. Yo nunca mentí a Rikard, ni le hice promesas vacías. Le dije que le quería y fuimos muy felices, sin dramas ni arrepentimientos. Estuvimos juntos un año, hasta que él quiso más de lo que pude darle.

La cara de Harry había perdido el color y no se dignó a mirar a Draco a la cara, pero Malfoy no sintió un ápice de pena.

—Nosotros estuvimos, ¿qué? ¿Siete años? Siete años de promesas vacías, de no saber en qué momento me romperías el corazón porque cambiaras de idea, de cuando volverías rogando perdón… siete años de verte con otra, de morirme por dentro cada día, de tener que aguantar tu indecisión creyendo que había algo malo en mí, en nosotros, en que me gustara los hombres…

La voz de Draco no estaba furiosa, tampoco rota por el dolor, era plana y algo triste, pero sobretodo llena de reproche. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando olvidarlo y al mismo tiempo tantos años deseando echárselo en cara…

—No tienes derecho a sentirte molesto porque me acueste con otros, no tienes derecho ni a sentir curiosidad por ello ni mucho menos tienes derecho a reírte porque perdiera al hombre que amaba por culpa de las cicatrices que me dejaste.

Draco volvió a beber de su copa, apoyando de nuevo su espalda en el sofá, con una mirada desafiante.

—Tienes razón.

Si algo no esperaba, es que Potter le diera la razón. Podía leer en la mirada del hombre frente a él que al fin era consciente del dolor que había causado, de lo egoísta que había sido. Draco no pedía más. No esperaba una disculpa, ni mucho menos que lo intentase enmendar: sólo necesitaba que lo entendiese.

—No te molestaré más.

Sin volver a mirarle a cara, con una expresión solemne e interminablemente triste, Harry se levantó de su asiento y caminó con seguridad hacia la puerta. Draco le observó irse, con la incredulidad en la mirada. Quizás, sólo quizás, tras veinte años… sí que le hubiera gustado escuchar una disculpa y no el numerito de víctima del Gran Harry Potter.


	16. A long hot shower

You know what they say: A long _**hot shower**_ brings out the deep thoughts.

El agua se deslizaba por el cuerpo de James dejando un rastro de vapor allí donde se rozaban. Desde el rostro caía en cascada formando pequeños ríos que llegaban al suelo y se colaban por el desagüe. El calor era abrasante y le costaba respirar, pero no podía moverse. Unas manos que no eran las suyas acariciaban sus pectorales y arañaban sus marcados abdominales. Los regueros de agua saltaban entre sus labios abiertos por los que suspiros y gemidos escapaban para ser ahogados por el ruido de la ducha.

Colocó una de sus manos en el cabello del otro, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo, posesivo y atrapado en el momento. Sus labios se movían formando palabras que no llegaban a escucharse. Casi podía parecer que le rezara a algún Dios y quizás en parte lo hacía porque se sentía en el cielo. La boca de aquel chico le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas y poco le importaba que la puerta no tuviera cerrojo y que en cualquier momento pudieran interrumpirles.

Tuvo que agarrarse a las cañerías cuando el orgasmo se apoderó por fin de él. No notó la quemadura en su mano, ni sus aún resentidas costillas, ni nada malo, únicamente el placer atravesándole como un rallo desde la cintura hasta su cerebro.

—Joder, la hostia, me cago en la…

James cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por el placer y olvidándose de los azulejos a sus pies, del chico de rodillas y que la Tierra es redonda o la gravedad existe. En aquel momento estaba más allá de las nubes en otra galaxia. Pero el contacto de otra boca con la suya le devolvió a aquellas duchas. El sabor salado, su propia esencia. Otras manos alrededor de todo su cuerpo, hambrientas. Y aunque sentía el placer aún pegado a su cuerpo y sentía que si abría los ojos se marcharía, como el calor bajo una manta en una noche fría… no tuvo más remedio.

Empujó al chico bruscamente.

—Te he dicho mil veces que sin besos.

El joven le dedicó una mirada envenenada, pero pronto la lujuria volvió a llenar sus ojos ante la vista de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos se nublaron. James le sonrió antes de darle la vuelta con violencia. Su propia boca empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos y succiones en el cuello de ¿Vince? ¿se llamaba Vince? Mismo. Con su mano derecha acariciando la debilidad del chico y con la izquierda adentrándose en su interior. El deseo había vuelto a su mente, quería más de él, lo quería todo. El chico gemía sin parar, por encima del sonido del agua.

—Shh… —susurró en su oído, deteniendo los mordiscos—o nos interrumpirán.

Vince gimió de nuevo, pero ahogando su propia voz, casi como si llorara. James estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento, ya fueran hombres o mujeres todos terminaban siendo una masa gimoteante en sus manos, pidiendo más y más.

Agarró al chico de la cintura mientras se introducía poco a poco en él. Su mano fue a la boca del otro, silenciándolo. Notó de nuevo aquella sensación de calor y presión, de terciopelo, de placer. Su mano pasó al cuello y le hizo arquear su espalda, con un gemido a coro por parte de ambos.

Con cada embestida James volvía poco a poco a perder la consciencia, a olvidarse del mundo y dejarse levar al completo por las sensaciones, por el tacto, por el agua aún bañando su cuerpo y el calor y el placer continuo.

—Másmásmásmásmásmás—repetía el otro chico, como una sola palabra, como un mantra.

James apenas le escuchaba, no estaba allí, estaba de nuevo en el Cielo, a punto de salir despedido a otro planeta. Pero por alguna razón su mente no se quedaba del todo en blanco. Por alguna puta razón, estaba pensando en un rostro que no debía y en unas palabras que no venían a cuento. «iSí, James, te perdono/i».

La voz de Scorpius inundando su mente, mientras su cuerpo se sumergía de nuevo en un placer carnal casi animal. Aumentó el ritmo, en un afán por librarse de aquellos pensamientos, de cualquier pensamiento.

«—i¿Poniéndote guapo para mi hermana?

—Para ella no/i».

No podía parar y si cerraba los ojos lo veía, así que prefirió mantenerlos abiertos, observando una espalda, un cogote, entre cientos de gotas de agua. Pero aquella espalda se iba transformando y el moreno se confundía con rubio y aquello era casi peor así que volvió a cerrar los ojos. «iCállate/i» pero ni si quiera mandando silencio a su subconsciente se libró de aquello, porque fue la voz de Scorpius la que le contestó «iQue por una vez, sólo una, en toda tu vida, te calles/i».

Un gruñido escapó de la prisión de sus labios.

—Joder, joder, joder, fuera de mi cabeza.

«iRetíralo o te salto los dientes, Potter/i».

Por alguna razón, la imagen de Scorpius enfadado logró que su deseo se intensificara. Estaba rozando el placer febril y notó como el cuerpo del otro chico empezaba a temblar y a gemir, claramente habiendo llegado al clímax. Pero James no cesó en sus embestidas feroces, intentando aún en vano acallar las voces de su cabeza.

«iBueno James, si no vas a besarme…/i»

—Yo no beso, coño, yo no beso hombres.

«i¿Ni si quiera a la carretera? /i».

Aquella frase fue el detonador. Su cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos, o eso sintió mientras por segunda vez en aquella duchas descargaba su esencia en un placentero orgasmo. Y correrse pensando en el mejor amigo de su hermano era algo horrible y perturbador. ¿De dónde coño había salido?

Vince se giró de nuevo, observándole con casi reverencia y memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. James sabía el efecto que surgía en los demás. El chico se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su cuello e intentando por enésima vez besarle.

James estalló, esta vez con furia. Su puño impactó en la mandíbula del chico, que calló hacia atrás con la sorpresa marcada en cada una de sus facciones.

—Te he dicho que no se te ocurra besarme, joder.

Cerró la ducha, se puso la toalla en la cintura y salió de las duchas comunes de la academia de Magos Golpeadores sin una segunda mirada a aquel chico que bien podría llamase Vince que Gepetto.


	17. I still miss someone

Scorpius disfrutaba de la calma de aquella hora en el Castillo. Sentado sobre uno de los semimuros de piedra que daban al patio interior, observaba la leve nevada que caía frente a sus ojos, pero no sobre él. En sus oídos resonaba Johnny Cash gracias a un walkman que había hechizado años atrás con ayuda de Albus para que funcionase en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

«At my door the leaves are falling  
A cold wild wind has come»

Estaba en su hora libre y aunque debería de estar estudiando, no era capaz de concentrarse. Y no encontraba las ganas. Albus estaba en Alquimia, Viv en Pociones de 6º y el resto de la pandilla en situaciones similares. No es que Scor no supiera estar sólo, pero solía preferir la compañía. En cambio, aquella mañana fría y sin un rayo de sol a la vista, se encontraba más que a gusto con el señor Cash y la nieve.

Dicen que la paz nunca dura lo que nos gustaría, aquella mañana acertaron de pleno. Unas manos descaradas y ágiles le quitaron los auriculares antes de que Scor pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.  
—Alice Augusta Longbottom.

La chica contestó con una mueca que fingía un escalofrío antes de sentarse a su lado y dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Podemos fundar el club de "Magos que odian su segundo nombre".  
—Puf, quita, medio Castillo terminaría uniéndose.

Aly se rió, quizás con más énfasis del necesario. No había sido una gran broma. Scor se colocó los cascos en el cuello, girando su rostro quedando muy cerca de la rubia. Quien los viera podría pensar que eran una pareja, o muy buenos amigos. Alguno quizás pensaría "hermanos", pero el rubio platino del Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con el oro brillante de la Longbottom.

—Algo me dice que deberías estar en cierta mazmorra, rodeada por calderos burbujeantes.  
—Ambos sabemos que entiendes el complejo y trascendental significado de hacer pellas—teatral movimiento de manos incluido.  
—Se lo diré al director.

Un codazo con algo más de fuerza de lo que resultaría amigable fue su respuesta. La pobre Aly nunca podría dejar atrás ser la hija del dire, igual que Albus sería siempre el hijo del gran Harry Potter o él mismo el vástago de un ex mortífago.

—Esperaba una disculpa—añadió la rubia con un tono que intentaba ser ligero, pero no lo conseguía.

Y entonces fue cuando los ojos y la boca de Scor se abrieron lenta, pero enormemente, mientras su memoria recordaba aquella promesa hecha apenas dos días antes. La cita. Mierda. Se le había olvidado. Con James, y James, joder, James y su disculpa, James y la caída, James y sus manos en su pelo, y el susurro. Y básicamente, James en todo su esplendor. Se le había olvidado Aly por completo.

—Oh, joder, mierda.  
—Que se te olvidara duele menos que me dieras plantón a propósito, algo es algo.

Scor se bajó entonces del semimuro, agarrando a Aly de la mano (aunque los guantes de ambos convirtieran ese gesto en algo menos privado) y poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro arrepentido.

—Jamás te dejaría tirada a propósito, pequeña, de verdad. Surgió algo gordo y se me olvidó todo lo demás. En serio, lo siento mucho.

Aly soltó su mano e hizo con ella un ademán quitándole importancia.

—Lo peor fue ver las caras de esas arpías. Peores que un "te lo dije".  
—¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?  
—Con un beso.

La sonrisa de la mayor de los Longbottom era juguetona, sus ojos expectantes. Bajó también, colocándose frente a él. La nieve caía entonces sobre el cabello de ambos, creando una atmosfera romántica y aislada que un buen fotógrafo habría envidiado.

—Creo que no.

Ella se echó a reír encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tenía que intentarlo, Malfoy  
—Ajá—respondió él con un movimiento rápido, acusándole con el dedo—sabía que algo no me cerraba, ese repentino interés.  
—Estabas acojonado, Scor, no te hagas ahora el listillo.

Ambos rieron juntos, el mayor colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de ella y dirigiéndose de nuevo bajo el techado huyendo del frío que caía sobre ambos.

—¿A quién intentabas impresionar entonces, enana?  
—Quería poner celoso a Lorcan.

Ahorasí, fue únicamente Scor el que se echó a reír, mientras Aly le observaba acusatoriamente. Que Aly, la cría que se pasó su primer año en el castillo persiguiendo a Albus allá dónde fuera se hubiera transformado en la Queen B de la escuela, rodeada de amienemigas y le usara a él para poner celoso a su futuro ligue… todo era muy surrealista. Quizás se estuviera haciendo viejo.

—¿Lorcan? ¿celoso? No la llevas tú clara.  
—Sé que le gusto, pero está tonteando con Roxie para darme celos a mí.  
—Así que le pagas con la misma moneda.

Aly asintió orgullosa. Scor se apoyó en la pared, soltando su abrazo. Con la mano se masajeó las sienes. Todo aquello le resultaba bastante estúpido. Y era muy hipócrita por su parte, ya que él había estado metido en la mitad de los melodramas y líos de faldas del Castillo en los últimos cuatro años. Sus quehaceres habrían llenado los números de al menos doce revistas de Corazón de Bruja, quince con fotos. Pero llevaba ya un tiempo sintiéndose diferente. La cantidad ya no le sumaba igual que calidad, no le parecían hitos las conquistas, no le llenaban los juegos. Había empezado a comprender la magnitud de sus actos, lo terrible que era jugar con los sentimientos.

—¿Roxie y tú no erais mejores amigas?  
—A principios de curso nos separamos un poco. Ella sólo piensa en Quidditch y yo, bueno, he estado a lo mío.  
—Así que déjame entender esto bien: el chico que te gusta está jugando contigo y con tu exmejor amiga. Y os parece bien a las dos.

Alice abrió la boca para contestar, claramente ofendida, pero la volvió a cerrar.

—Y tú prefieres ir con tres chavalas que te odian y están esperando que las cosas te vayan mal, en vez de con Roxie, porque ella "piensa más en volar que en chicos".

Aly volvió a abrir la boca, para cerrarla de nuevo. La línea de sus cejas formaba una línea perfecta y Scor no podía leer en su mirada si deseaba abofetearle o abrazarle.

—Si aceptas un consejo de este perro viejo—quizás ahí se pasó con el rollo sensei—los ligues van y vienen, pero los amigos se quedan para toda la vida. Habla con Roxie y bajarle el ego al idiota de los Scamander.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, escrutándole con la mirada.

—Estás muy raro Scor.

Y con esas se dio la vuelta y se fue. El joven Malfoy rió para sí, colocándose de nuevo los auriculares. Es posible que estuviese raro, cambiado. Pero le gustaba. Quizás estuviera madurando –al fin– o al menos reconsiderando el daño que sus acciones podían tener en otros. Jugar con el corazón de una chica (o peor, de varias), estropear su amistad, los secretos. Scor sabía de secretos, gracias a sus padres. Él no sería así.

Él estaba hecho para la acción, sin miedo, sin vergüenza. Estaba hecho para la amistad, para el amor, para los besos y las caricias. Antes había considerado que ese amor no debía reservarse para una sola persona, que era egoísta y debía repartirlo entre el mayor número de personas posible. Pero ya no deseaba jugar, picotear de flor en flor. Había una persona a la que quería dedicar toda su atención, sus labios y su alma.

«Sweethearts walk by together  
And I still miss someone»


	18. Dream a little dream of me

Draco revisaba las cuentas que habían dejado sobre su mesa. Su ayudante era una lupa hechizada para detectar errores de cálculo. Las estrellas cubrían ya el cielo y la única luz que le acompañaba era la de un viejo flexo amarillento. Los jueves siempre se le amontonaba el trabajo, pero solía estar en casa para la cena. Por desgracia, uno de sus jefes sospechaba de uno de sus empleados y debía revisar cada una de sus cuentas en busca de irregularidades.

Su única compañía en aquella planta de las oficinas eran dos elfos domésticos que limpiaban en la lejanía y la vieja radio mágica sintonizando una cadena de jazz. Tenía la vista cansada, por lo que llevaba las gafas en forma de media luna que el médico que le había aconsejado. Menuda mierda era eso de hacerse viejo.

Unos acordes de trompeta llamaron su atención, dejando la lupa sobre la mesa y observando la radio como si tuviera alguna respuesta.

«Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you…»

Se puso la mano en el pecho, notando como si alguien estuviera aplastando su corazón con las suyas. Su mente decidió que lo mejor sería pagar la radio, o cambiar de emisora, pero no podía. Quizás fuera su lado más masoquista o puede que el nostálgico. Pero notaba como su mundo se convertía en un borrón y se combinaba en una nueva forma. Muggles y magos por igual seguían afirmando que los viajes en el tiempo eran imposibles, parecían no conocer el poder de la música.

Tras un parpadeo, ante él se encontraba la Mansión Malfoy, más específicamente, la biblioteca. Un libro sobre jurisprudencia comercial en una mano, cabello castaño y rebelde en la otra. Los dos cómodamente tendidos en uno de los sofás, con el olor a libro y la música en los oídos. Aquel día conseguían funcionar, juntos, allí sentados ajenos al mundo, como dos partes de un todo. Tenían diecinueve años y toda la vida por delante.

Ella Fitzgerald llevaba un buen rato sonando en el tocadiscos, pero aquella canción hizo que ambos dejasen su lectura por unos instantes y se mirasen a los ojos. Draco sonrió.

«Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me»

—Apuesto a que no sabes que Ella Fitzgerald fue una maga.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, acercándose más y colocando su cabeza en la mano, y el codo encima del reposa cabezas, a centímetros de aquel a quién quería con toda su alma.

—Era hija de muggles pero aún así triunfó entre las altas elites mágicas americanas. Pero le dio la espalda a todo y volvió con los muggles para tocar su apreciado jazz.

Draco acariciaba los pómulos, los labios, la línea de su pelo y aquellos mechones rebeldes, mientras hablaba. Sus ojos siguiendo el recorrido de sus manos, su voz dulce, casi un susurro, como si fuera un secreto entre ambos.

—Mi padre guardaba en secreto sus discos muggles, pero digamos que ocultar cosas nunca fue su fuerte.

«Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss»

Harry se acercó lentamente, hasta que se fundieron en un beso cálido, profundo, hermoso y dulce, al ritmo de la música. Draco habría dado todo lo que tenía para que el tiempo se detuviese en aquel instante. Pero Harry se separó, poniéndose de pie a su lado. Draco le dedicó la mejor de sus miradas-reproche, pero enmudeció al instante al ver la mano de Potter, solícito. La tomó, levantándose del sofá, y mientras Harry colocaba sus manos en su cintura, Draco las subía a sus hombros.

«Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you»

Ambos se balanceaban al ritmo de la música, mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose tantas cosas sin palabras que el rubio sintió que todo iba a estar bien. Que aquello nunca terminaría. Que jamás amaría a alguien como al idiota que tenía delante. Se acercó más a él, convirtiendo su agarre en un abrazo, mientras sus pies seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música. No supo cuanto estuvieron así, pero fue una eternidad y al mismo tiempo un instante.

—Creo que te querré por siempre, Potter.  
—Ya somos dos, Malfoy.

Y pudo notar su sonrisa en el hombro, y Harry pudo notar las lagrimas en el suyo. Pero aquello iba a estar bien. Todo acabaría cayendo por su propio peso y los problemas que fuera de aquellas paredes esperaban para atormentarles, se arreglarían. Porque lo que sentían podía con todo, porque en ese instante se sabían invencibles.

«Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Leave the worries behind you»

Pero Draco volvió a su cuerpo, a su despacho, a los papeles en francés llenos de cifras y al futuro que nunca pensó que llegaría. Y notó su cuerpo frío, aquel tacto, sabor ya no estaban. Porque finalmente habían sido vencidos y todo lo que podía salir mal, había sucedido. Lo único real eran las lagrimas que aún se derramaban por sus mejillas.

«But in your dreams, whatever may be  
You've gotta make me a promise, promise to me  
You'll dream, dream a little dream of me»


	19. The surprise

Era costumbre en el Mundo Mágico que los alumnos de Séptimo tuvieran al menos una vez a la semana la visita de algún sector mágico. La semana anterior habían asistido a una interesantísima charla por parte del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No eran obligatorias, pero a Albus le gustaba asistir (aunque el muy idiota tuviese claro su futuro) y como Scor seguía sin tener idea de qué haría tras graduarse, le acompañaba en busca de un rayo de sol divino que le mostrase el camino.

Aquella tarde no tenía la menor de las ganas de ir a la maldita charla. Tenía un examen de Astronomía en dos días y todavía no había abierto un libro además de un trabajo extra de Pociones porque se le había quemado la Velsotit y preocuparse por el futuro era lo que menos le apetecía del mundo. Pero como de costumbre, Albus no escuchó sus quejas y le convenció para acompañarle. Era débil: la promesa de unas entradas para ver a Gales en el próximo mundial de Quidditch fue más que suficiente.

Por alguna razón, su gran amigo le llevaba estirándole de la túnica y se giraba cada dos por tres sonriéndole como si supiese un secreto y tuviese siete años. «Vamos, Scor, te prometo que te interesará», «date prisa, querrás coger primera fila», «va, va, ya me lo agradecerás más tarde». Estaba extrañamente pesado. Y el rubio se moría de sueño. No dormía bien desde hacía un par de semanas. Y no quería ir. Ni si quiera sabía qué tontería iban a exponer. Como fuese sobre leyes se dormiría allí mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula se sorprendió al ver críos de diferentes edades en la puerta, algunos de puntillas, otras cuchicheando, como si hubiera alguien famoso. Scor se temió que hubiera venido el padre de Albus a dar alguna charla, pero no tenía ningún sentido. Albus no estaría así de contento por ver a su padre fardar un rato. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, los Aurores habían ido a principio de curso.

Los dos chicos se hicieron paso entre lxs groupies y Albus los sentó en un hueco que había en primera fila. La clase estaba a rebosar. Scor no entendía a cuento de qué venía tanta expectación hasta que leyó la pizarra: Magos Golpeadores. Scor se giró hacia su amigo para encontrarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Albus, no sé qué pretendes, pero no me veo cachas repartiendo sopapos…

Pero lo que podría haber sido una verborrea sin sentido se vio interrumpida por chillidos provenientes de la puerta. Un grupo de siete magos entró, todos vestidos con el uniforme de los Magos Golpeadores. No eran túnicas, no sería práctico. Se asemejaba al del SWAT muggle, pero con un toque más vintage y lleno de runas y objetos antimaldiciones. Tenía que admitir que era bastante guay.

Se colocaron alrededor de la pizarra y una mujer grande y acojonante de unos cincuenta años empezó a hablar. Tenía un parche y todo. A su lado otro hombre de una edad semejante, pero del tamaño de un toro, añadía detalles a su discurso. Otros dos magos llevaban el mismo uniforme, de unos treinta años. Y las otras tres personas parecían más jóvenes con un uniforme similar, que serían reclutas.

Uno de los reclutas le guiñó el ojo.  
Y Scorpius casi se cae de la silla.

A su lado Albus se reía en silencio. El rubio le dedicó su mejor mirada asesina.

—Así que ahora vas de casamentera.  
—Pensé que te alegrarías de verle.

El hombre mayor dio un manotazo en la mesa frente a los jóvenes. Sus cuchicheos no habían pasado desapercibidos.

—Lo más importante es la disciplina, jovencitos. Si os interesa este trabajo, deberías de empezar a ponerla en práctica.

Scor quiso poner su mejor cara de cordero degollado, pero tras el hombre, James intentaba no echarse a reír y entonces al rubio le sucedió lo mismo. Albus asintió ceremoniosamente por los dos y el hombre continuó con lo que estaba contando. El joven Malfoy intentó prestar atención a lo que contaban, pero las caras, gestos y reacciones de James siempre le terminaban distrayendo. Tenía claro que no era un recluta modelo, así que le habrían llevado allí para presumir de apellido.

Los dos hombres de mediana edad empezaron a contar historias y batallitas, peleas a muerte y detenciones del todo sonadas. James ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que mencionaban el protocolo o el trabajo en equipo. Los otros alumnos estaban inmersos en el relato con sus "ohhh" y sus "ahhh". A veces hasta se escuchaba alguno tras la puerta.

Luego los reclutas empezaron a hablar de su entrenamiento, sus razones para alistarse, etc. Hasta que llegó el turno de James. Como se había graduado tres años antes y conocía a medio castillo, en cuanto habló, empezaron los vítores.

—Yo me apunté por las mujeres y la gloria, pero hasta el momento han sido todo normas y libros—todos rieron, menos Scorpius y Albus que podían ver perfectamente a través de su fachada de tío guay. A sus superiores tampoco les hizo ninguna gracia.

Y siguió hablando de una forma mucho más cercana que los anteriores, sentándose en la mesa del profesor, acercándose a hacer preguntas a los alumnos, adornándolo todo con muchas bromas y desafiando la paciencia de los otros reclutas. Pero la verdad es que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Scor sintió un repentino orgullo por él, algo por lo que se sintió también terriblemente estúpido. Quizás no fuera alguien formal, detallista o ejemplar, pero había dado el mejor de los discursos y podía ver el fuego y la emoción en la mirada de sus compañeros.

Cuando la charla terminó, los adultos se marcharon charlando con profesores o entre ellos, pero los tres reclutas se quedaron a responder más preguntas y a reencontrarse con viejas amistades. También entonces se vieron rodeados por un mar de críos flipando con sus historias. James era, obviamente, el más solicitado. Pronto dejaron de preguntarle por la academia para empezar con el Quidditch. Scor le observaba desde el pasillo, junto a Albus, que le contaba algo sobre Miyu y otra cosa sobre los rifirrafes de Aurores y magos golpeadores.

Casi una media hora más tarde, James salió del aula y se acercó a ellos. Hizo ademán de abrazar a su hermano, pero terminó alborotándole el pelo con una llave.

—Albus, qué alegría verte. Joder, echaba de menos el Castillo.

James soltó a su hermano, que se peinó lo mejor que pudo con una mirada mitad cariño, mitad rencor. Así suponía Scor que era la mirada que merecía cualquier hermano mayor condescendiente.

—En serio, disfrutad del último año. Lo vais a echar mucho de menos.

Se dejó caer en el la pared del pasillo, apoyando su espalda en ella, colocándose en medio de ambos. Cada brazo rozaba a uno de ellos, pero era Scor el que era plenamente consciente de ello a pesar de las capas de ropa que separaban su piel.

—¿Te animas, rubiales?

Rubiales, era mejor que aquel seco "Malfoy" que solía proferir.

—Hmh…. No creo. Busco algo aventurero, pero no acción pura y peleas a vida o muerte, gracias.  
—¿Qué?—contestó James falsamente ofendido—Las peleas a muerte son la chispa de la vida.

Tanto Albus como Scor fingieron que aquello no les hizo gracia poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa se intuía en sus comisuras.

—Oh, si es la señora Babbling. Disculpad, tengo una consulta sobre Runas Antiguas, ya sabéis…

Y con la excusa más pobre del universo, Albus se largó sin poder dejar de sonreír. Scor quiso que el suelo le tragase, pero James no pareció darse cuenta de nada. Seguía apoyado en la pared, aunque en ese instante con la cabeza girada hacia el rubio.

—Y, si quieres aventuras, pero sin demasiada acción, ¿qué vas a ser de mayor?—preguntó con un amago de sonrisa.  
—No tengo la menor idea, James.

El primogénito de los Potter le dedicó entonces toda su atención, observándole como si le estuviera tomando las medidas, analizando cada pequeño detalle. Scor luchó por que la sangre no subiera a sus mejillas y por mantener una pose relajada. No pasa nada, tú puedes, sigue así, es una conversación normal.

—¿Rompe-maldiciones? O tal vez viajar, ¿qué tal la paciencia? ¿vales para investigador?  
—Eh, puede, no lo había pensado nunca…  
—¿No hay nada que te guste?  
—La música. El cine. Quizás director.  
—¿Muggle?  
—¿Por qué no? Los empleos mágicos son más limitados.

James volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Supongo. Y el mundo mágico puede ser bastante hostil si te apellidas Malfoy.

Ahora fue Scor el que se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta. Probablemente era la conversación más normal, interesante y respetuosa que había tenido con él en toda su vida. Hasta parecía preocupado o al menos interesado por él y su futuro. Quizás aquella disculpa les había unido. O esos instantes sobre la nieve. Mierda, ahora sí que me voy a poner colorado.

—Sí, bueno, está eso también.

James asintió como si estuviera orgulloso de haber dado en el blanco, pero pronto la sonrisa se transformó en algo pillo. Scor casi podía imaginar la bombilla enciéndenosle en la cabeza. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido ahora?

—Vamos al lago, me encanta cuando se congela.

Scor acabó corriendo tras el castaño por medio Castillo y gran parte de los alrededores, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lago. James llevaba su uniforme mezcla de lana y cuero, pero el único abrigo de Scorpius era la túnica de Slytherin. Aún así no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Pocas cosas son más hermosas que Hogwarts nevado—y la sonrisa de James le hizo creer, aunque fuera por un instante, que él podía ser una de ellas.

Un parpadeo después cogió su varita y apuntó a sus botas. Una fina cuchilla de hielo se adhirió a su suela. La boca de Scorpius a abrió por completo. Tienes que enseñarme ese truco. Y sin mediar palabra empezó a patinar por la superficie, sin molestarse en comprobar si la superficie aguantaría. James Sirius Potter en toda su gloria: temerario, hermoso, aventurero. Hizo un par de saltos y de tonterías, mientras Scor le observaba con una inevitable sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero las personas como James se aburren rápidamente, especialmente si no tienen alguien con quién competir. Así que Scor no se sorprendió cuando notó una bola de nieve impactar con su cara. Tampoco escuchar las carcajadas del otro.

—Te vas a enterar.

Scor sacó su varita y conjuró cinco bolas de nieve para que persiguieran a James. Fue divertido verle esquivar todo lo que pudo, aún sobre los patines, por encima del lago. Logró romper dos de ellas y que una tercera aterrizara en el hielo, pero dos chocaron contra él en el mismo momento que se le acababa el hielo. Aterrizó en la nieve. Ahora era Scor el que reía.

James se levantó de la nieve con una mirada que desprendía peligrosidad, pero velada por la diversión. Con un movimiento rompió el hielo de sus suelas y empezó a llenar sus manos de nieve.

—Pela como un muggle, si te atreves.

Scorpius se atrevía. Así que guardó su varita y esquivando una bola con un grácil salto, empezó a amasar la nieve para crear una bola perfecta. Así empezó una danza de golpes, lanzamientos y quejidos. Podían notarse los reflejos afilados tras años de Quidditch por parte de ambos. La vista de James era inmejorable como buscador, pero Scorpius conseguía atrapar muchos de sus proyectiles gracias a su puesto como cazador. Sus lanzamientos también eran mejores. James había conseguido un digno adversario y no era algo que le sucediese a menudo.

La batalla acabó cuando Scor atrapó una de las bolas y le dio a James en la cara, a muy poca distancia. El castaño, como venganza, cogió toda la nieve que pudo con sus antebrazos y la dejó caer sobre el rubio. Así que el Malfoy le empujó al suelo y empezó a patear la nieve contra él. Potter le puso la zancadilla y ambos terminaron completamente empapados y temblando de frío.

Hicieron el gesto de tiempo muerto casi al unísono.

—¿Empate?  
—Empate.

James le ayudó a levantarse con una mano, como hacía no tanto cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Aunque en aquel momento no había nada extraño, ni sexual de por medio. En cambio, en los ojos del mayor de los Potter podía encontrar un renovado respeto. Eran iguales, ya no era el amigo de su hermano o el hijo del enemigo. Era un gran progreso. Al mismo tiempo, Scorpius veía en él un ser humano, no la representación idealizada que a veces se escondía en sus recuerdos.

—Vamos a dentro.  
—Por favor.

Y ambos volvieron a correr, esta vez camino al Castillo, notando el frío en la piel y los pulmones. El sol había caído por completo y la noche no daba tregua con sus bajas temperaturas. El instinto de Scor le llevaba hacia la sala común de Slytherin, pero cuando vio a James girar en otra dirección, prefirió seguirle. Acabaron en los baños de caballeros de la primera planta. Estaban vacíos.

Al legar volvieron a tomar aire, apoyados en sus rodillas. El ambiente caldeado hizo que Scor se abrazase el cuerpo sonriendo. Menuda maravilla. Uno no aprecia el calor hasta que está muerto de frío. Puso sus manos bajo el agua tibia de uno de los lavabos, con una mueca de placer. Aquella era sin duda la mejor sensación del universo.

Hasta que captó en el espejo la imagen de James quitándose el uniforme.

Ante semejante espectáculo, su cuerpo dejó de importarle. Ya no tenía ni frio, ni dolor, ni tiritaba, ni le faltaba el aire. Era únicamente dos ojos y un cerebro, ambos terriblemente ocupados en memorizar cada detalle de ese instante.

James le pilló, sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo. Pero simplemente se giró un tercio para darle una mejor perspectiva. En el suelo ya se encontraba la chaqueta, el jersey y la camiseta interior. Su torso al desnudo, fibroso y marcado, con unos abdominales de revista y esa marca en V que distingue a los dioses de los mortales. Scorpius volvió a notar su boca, por su sequedad. Porque sus labios se separaron ante semejante visión.

James sonrió de medio lado, desabrochando el primer botón de su pantalón. Scorpius notó entonces también sus manos, que se quitaban la túnica y empezaban a desabrochar sus propios botones sin darse cuenta. Pero el mayor de los Potter se agachó para quitarse las botas, y el reflejo dejó de poder verse, por lo que Scor se dio la vuelta sin ser dueño de su propia voluntad. Le deseaba, le deseaba tanto.

Entonces James volvió a levantarse, con los pantalones entreabiertos y la nieve desecha por su cuerpo, y Scor pensó que se había muerto de frío ahí fuera y estaba en el cielo. Antes de darse cuenta de ello, estaba a dos pasos de James. El castaño sí que le vio, sí que reaccionó. Le quitó la camisa ya desabrochada con una delicadeza que Scor ignoraba que pudiese tener. Aquello no podía ser real. Lo había deseado demasiado para que sucediese tan rápido, tan inesperadamente.

James puso una de sus manos en la cinturilla de los pantalones de Scor, estirando de él hacia sí mismo. Sus cuerpos a apenas centímetros. Subió sus dedos por el torso del rubio, por la línea marcada del obligo hacia el pecho, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Scor estaba completamente bloqueado por el deseo y la sorpresa. Hasta que James volvió a sonreír, esa mueca de oh-sí-sé-que-estoy-muy-bueno. Aquello hizo que su deseo explotara hasta devolverle la razón. Se abalanzó sobre el moreno dispuesto a besar esos labios con los que llevaba soñando varios años.

Pero entonces James, que aún mantenía el agarre en su barbilla, le desvió hacia su cuello. Scor no se quejó, en cuanto sus labios se encontraron con la piel del mayor de los Potter, el calor que emanaba pese al frío, su sabor salado del sudor mezclado con el agua de la nieve, empezó a lamer-besar-morder sin orden ni sentido. Porque James Sirius Potter, EL JAMES SIRIUS POTTER de sus fantasías, le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo con sus manos y su respiración se agitaba ante el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel y aquello era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Así que cuando el mayor de los dos empezó a guiarle de nuevo para que continuase bajando por su pecho, no dudó en entretenerse en sus pezones, en saborear su pecho y acariciar sus músculos. Pero James quería que siguiera bajando y el deseo hacía que Scor también lo quisiera. Con manos temblorosas por la anticipación, le bajó los pantalones, dejando a la vista un bulto de proporciones casi aureas. No podía creérselo, pero tampoco podía pensar con calidad ya que la lujuria teñía su mente. No habían procesos complejos en su cerebro, únicamente instintos básicos.

Así que se deshizo también de la última prenda de ropa que había de por medio y metió aquel miembro duro en su boca. Ya ni recordaba lo que era el frío, era algo lejano y sin sentido, lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento era ardor, placer y deseo. Las manos de James enredándose por su pelo, los gemidos en sus oídos, el sabor de su boca. Había deseado aquello tanto tiempo que nada parecía real y al mismo tiempo era el resto del mundo el que no existía. Su vida se limitaba a ese instante y al fuego en su entrepierna y la piel que tocaban sus labios. Con sus manos sujetaba el prieto trasero de James Potter y joder si había querido hacer eso desde el primer momento en el que le vio con unos vaqueros ceñidos. Era aún más terso y firme, más maravilloso.

Y al fin escuchó el mejor sonido del universo, porque algunos tíos al follar parece que hagan deporte, pero James no se cortaba con los gemidos y aquel orgasmo sonó mejor que toda la obra de Beethoven junta, mejor que Hurt de Johnny Cash, mejor que cualquier pajarito del monte. Pondría el tono de James Sirius Potter teniendo un orgasmo como alarma y como tono de llamada y como el sonido de los ruiseñores al cantar.

James se separó entonces, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Pudo verse reflejado en ellos, de rodillas, extasiado, expectante. Le volvió a tomar de la barbilla, haciendo que se pusiera de pie. James se acercó, poco a poco, así que Scor cerró los ojos, expectante de nuevo. Pero notó sus labios en la oreja, en vez de en los propios.

—Buena técnica, Malfoy.

Su voz aumentó de nuevo el nivel de deseo en su cuerpo, aunque no lo creyera posible. Pero pronto un jarro de agua fría cayó sobre su persona al escuchar el sonido de ropa rasgando el aire. Abrió sus ojos con confusión. James se encontraba a varios pasos, secando la ropa con su varita y poniendo capa sobre capa sobre ese cuerpo que casi le causa un infarto.

Scor volvió a ser consciente del total de su cuerpo y con ello legó el frío y la razón. Atinó a dar un par de pasos para volver a acortar la distancia entre ellos mientras James se ataba las botas.

—¿Qué cojones, James?  
—¿Qué?

Y James parecía libre de pecado y toda culpa, observándole encogido de hombros desde el suelo, para ponerse de pie con un sencillo salto un instante más tarde. Puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y en su mirada ya no había respeto, ya no eran iguales. Scor volvía a ser el eterno amigo de su hermano pequeño.

—Ya nos veremos. Oh, y despídete de Albus de mi parte.

Y con otro guiño, que esta vez no tenía nada de sexual y mucho de fanfarronería, se marchó de aquel baño, dejando a Scor con el frío en la piel, el calentón en la entrepierna y su orgullo maltrecho.


End file.
